Harry un Fudanshi ?
by MarleyLaPsycho
Summary: Un Harry otaku c'est bien mais un Harry fudanshi (Qqn qui est fan des relations homosexuels) c'est mieux et cela va pas faciliter la vie à notre cher maître des potions.
1. chapter 1

**L'oeuvre Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas mais J.K.Rowling et si elle savais c'est que j'ai fait à son Harry Potter je ne serai plus de ce monde. XD prêt à voir un Harry Otaku ou mieux un Harry Fudanshi (c'est un fan de Yaoi ou de relations homosexuels)**

 **Harry : Je peux donner mon avis ?**

 **Marley : NON joue juste au otaku et fudanshi.**

 **Harry : Jouer les otaku s'a me dérange pas mais pour les fudanshi c'est un peu bizarre.**

 **Marley : Harry tu veux mourir ?**

 **Harry : Heu... je vais m'en aller.**

 **Marley : Bonne lecture**

 **Note : Pour faire plus simple pour les sentiments d'Harry Cédric est vivant et vie une heureuse avec Cho au plus grand malheur de Harry parce que il voulait que Cédric sort avec Roger Davis. XD**

\--

 **Prologue**

P.O.V Harry

Voldemort était revenu à la vie après le Tournoi des 3 sorcier, Moi et Cédric on a pu témoigné de sa résurrection. Après ça nous avons partagé la récompense, Dumbeldore m'a dit que je devais retourner chez les Durley pour ma sécurité je me demande des fois si ce vieux fou ne se fout pas de ma geule quelque fois. Bon bref la nous sommes en début août et je n'ai toujours pas reçu aucune lettre de mes _amis_. Je suis couché sur mon lit en tain de lire un Yaoi une histoire d'amour entre Haru et Ren est si mignon.

Vous vous demandez comment je suis devenu fudanshi est bien depuis tout petit j'étais déjà fan de manga j'ai regardé Dragon Ball, Saint Seiya, One piece et Naruto etc.. en fait c'est après ma premier année à Poudlard j'ai rencontré Yui _et_ c'est une fujoshi. Elle était la seule de tout Little Whining à vouloir me parler elle est fan de manga comme moi alors je pouvais parler avec elle librement. Hermione trouvais ça gamin et Ron ne savais pas ce que c'est. Après elle m'a forcé à lire des yaoi au début je trouvais ça bizzare mais je suis devenu accro, personne n'est au courant que je suis fan de yoai je le cache très bien. Je commande mes doujinshi et mes manga yaoi en ligne c'est plus simple et quand je suis chez les Weasley je les cache grâce a ma cape d'invisibilité.

Je ne vous ment pas en disant que j'ai déjà fait des shipe à Poudlard. Autour de moi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire des couples homosexuels par exemple Olivier et Flint ou Dean et Seamus. Je vais peut-être aller me coucher moi je dois penser à une nouvelle idée de Lemon pour Kaito et Len. Oui je suis aussi fan de Vocaloid.

 **J'espère que sa vous plaît et reveiw please :)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hey merci pour les reviews s'a me fait hyper plaisir. Ah mon plus grand malheur Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas mais à J.K.Rowling.**

 **Chapitre 1**

 ** _Après l'attaque des détraqueur à Privet Drive_**

P.O.V Harry

MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIRE !!!!! Bon un petit récap s'impose. Bon le gros tas de soupe qui me sert de cousin à mon plus malheur me provoque et moi naturellement je m'énerve. Et là mes amis des détraqueurs débarquent bon j'avais pas le choix pour sauver le cochon en perruque il a fallut que je jette le sortilège du pratronus. J'allais rentré chez moi quand la veille folle au chat et la elle me chante n'importe quoi et je découvre la femme complètement timbré qui me sert de voisine est une cracmol. Bon continuons, je rentre chez moi le cheval et le buffle me gueule de dessus pour avoir fait je ne sais quoi à leur cochons débile. Un hibou vient me casser les couille avec une lettre du ministère qui dit que je suis renvoyé de Poudlard, S-U-P-E-R la meilleur soirée de ma vie !! Après la lettre du ministère il y a la lettre de monsieur Weasley qui me dit que je ne doit rester chez moi blablabla mais je t'emmerde !! Et en plus de ces lettres il y a celui de Dumbledore mais c'est pas pour moi mais pour le cheval.

Voilà je me dis qu'il fallait pas que je me lève ce matin. Bon je monte dans ma chambre et j'ouvre mon Ordi portable et je regarde Owari no seraph pour me détendre. Je kiff le couple MikaYuu je suis sûr qu'ils sont couple. Vous avez vu comme Mika a sucé le sang de Yuu c'est clairement un couple.

 ** _Le lendemain_**

Encore une journée de merde qui commence. Je suis allé à la cuisine pour faire le petit-déjeuner pour le buffle, le cheval et le cochon, mon portable sonne, je le prend je vois que c'est Yui bon aussi qui pourrai m'appeler avec un téléphone, je décroche.

\- Allô ?

\- _Hello sac à merde ça va ?_

\- La gentillesse tu connais petite merdeuse ? Oui ça va et toi ?

\- _Non je connais pas, Oui ça va. Bon je voulais te montrer un nouveau anime que j'ai commencé._

\- NON C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! !! La dernière fois tu m'as dit ça j'ai été traumatisé.

\- _Ah tu parle de Boku..._

\- NE PRONONCE PAS CE NOM MAUDITS !!!

\- _Non t'inquiète celui-ci est fiable, je crois._

\- Tu crois !?

 _\- Bon bref m'en fout je viens chez toi à 17h._

\- Quoi no... A la pute elle m'a raccroché au nez !

J'ai rangé mon phone et j'ai finis de faire le petit-déj puis j'ai mangé un petit truc vite fait et je suis monté dans ma chambre. Puis j'ai allumé mon ordi pour jouer à Yandere Simulator. Je l'ai trouvé trop cool ce jeu, il fait parti de mes jeux videos préférés. Je fais des missions pour info-chan et j'ai les presque tous réussi. Puis j'ai tué quelques personnes pour mon plaisir personnel. Puis il y a le gros tas qui vient dans ma chambre.

\- Moi, ta tante et Dudley nous allons quelque part et ne fait rien de bizarre à notre absence ou sinon tu le regrettera, tu m'as bien compris !

-Oui oncle Vernon.

\- Bien.

YESSSS!! Bon débarras, le buffle. Je pourrais passer la soirée tranquille avec Yui, en faite elle vient bientôt. Mon oncle vient de partir et j'ai la maison pour tout seul. La porte sonne et je vais l'ouvrir. C'est Yui Bon une description phisique s'impose non ? Elle a des cheveux noir, des yeux vairon, l'oeil droit vert foncé et l'autre bleu électrique, elle a un jolie petit nez et les lèvres rouge pulpeuses. Elle me saute dessus et me fais un câlin.

\- Tu m'as manqué mon petit sac à merde !!

\- Toujours aussi gentille ma petite merdeuse.

\- Bon on met nos cosplay et après on vas regarder l'anime que j'ai trouver.

A les cosplay j'avais presque oublié, quand Yui et moi on fait des soirées manga, on met des cosplay de licorne et de Pikachu, c'est un petit rituel on peut dire. Elle va dans les toilettes pour mettre le sien (Licorne) et moi je vais dans ma chambre pour mettre le mien ( Pikachu) et quand on a finis de se changer, on est allé dans la cuisine pour bouffe. Nous sommes de retour dans ma chambre.

\- Bon c'est quoi ton manga ?

\- C'est Dramatical Muders et un Yaoi.

\- T'es sur qu'il n'est pas comme l'autre ?

\- T'inquiète pas.

Bon on a commencé l'anime, BORDEL je le trouve trop bien et je crois que je vais finir vider de mon sang avant la fin de la soirée.

\- Il trop bien, Dis-je en croquant mon chocolat.

\- Je te l'avais dis, Dit-elle avec un sourire perverse sur les lèvres tout en mangeant sa glace au chocolat.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit violemment, putain c'est qui ? Puis je vois une silhouette familière, la silhouette s'approche et merde c'est le professeur Lupin accompagné de plusieurs personnes. Je commence à paniquer bah ouai vous voyez le potes de vos défunts parents qui rentre dans votre chambre sans prévenir qui vous voit cosplayer avec une autre personne tout en regardant un Yaoi et en mangeant de la mal bouffe, vous avez le droit de paniquer.

\- Bonjour monsieur Lupin comment allez-vous ?, dis-je alors que je fermez mon ordi.

\- Bien et toi ? Mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu es habillé comme ça? qui est-ce ?

\- Euhh...

\- On est habillé comme ça parce que c'est notre soirée manga que vous avez interrompu et je suis Yui Yamada, dit-elle sèchement, 'ry c'est qui ces types ?

\- Bah je présente Remus Lupin c'était mn prof avant et les autres je les connais pas, en faite professeurs vous faires quoi là ?

\- On est venu te chercher pour t'amener au Q...

\- PAS ICI REMUS !!! Il y a une moldue., dit Alastor.

\- Mol- quoi ?, dit la surnommée petite merdeuse.

\- Euh Harry tu peux dire à ton amie de rentrer chez elle on doit parler, dit Remus avec un ton doux.

\- Attend quoi je veux des explications, dis Yui.

\- Yui s'il te plaît je te promet que je vais tout expliquer au téléphone.

\- Ok.. mais tu me dis tout !

\- D'acc.

Yui prit ses affaire et rentra chez elle. Puis je fit face au petit groupe juste en face de moi.

\- Vous voulez quoi?

\- On doit t'amener au QG de l'odre du phoenix.

\- Hein ?! c'est quoi l'odre de phoenix ?

\- Pas maintenant on t'expliquera tout là-bas on vas t'attendre en devant la porte d'entrée et prépare tes affaires.

\- Okey.

Ils sortirent de ma chambre, je prépare mes affaire et bien sûr j'ai mes manga, mes yaoi, mon ordi et ma manette. Je met ma cape dessus pour les cachés puis je fait vite fait mes valises et je descendit.

\- J'ai terminé, dis-je.

Ils me regardent bizarrement, ils sont chelou ( Harry tu a oublié _soupir_ _de l'auteur_ ).

\- Allons-y alors, dis Lupin avec un sourire.

 **Enfin finis, il était long ce chapitre et désolé pour mes fautes d'orthographe. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et reveiw please :)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hello, Comment ça va ? Merci pour vos review s'a me fait super plaisir !**

 **BONNE ANNÉE À TOUT LE MONDE !!**

 **Harry : J'ai une question ?**

 **Marley : Oui ?**

 **Harry : Pourquoi je suis habillé en tenu de Maid ?**

 **Marley : Parce que j'aime bien quand t'habiller en** **fille et pour le nouvel an.**

 **Harry : Toi hentai !!!**

 **Marley : Bonne lecture !!!!!!**

 **Chapitre 2**

P.O.V Harry

Je suis arrivé avec Remus et les autres au soi disant quartiers général. Nous sommes rentrés et juste devant la porte Ron et Hermione sont venu vers moi et m'ont regardé bizarrement.

\- Harry, c'est quoi cette accroutement ?, demanda le rat de bibliothèque.

Merde je me suis pas rendu compte que je porté mon cosplay de Pikashu !

\- Heu... C'est un cosplay, repondis-je gêner.

\- C'est quoi un cosplay ?, demanda Ron.

\- Laisse tomber Ron tu ne comprendrais pas, dit-elle agacé, Pourquoi portes tu un cosplay de Pikashu.

\- Bah j'avais ma soirée manga.

\- Tu sais quoi tu es incorrigible Harry, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu aimes tant ses dessins anime il faut peut être que tu grandis, dit-elle agacé.

\- EH ! primo j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux, deusio les manga et anime c'est pas la même chose que les dessins animés, trio chancun c'est passion, répliquai-je en colère.

\- Okey on n'a compris, Harry il y a Sirius dans la cuisine tu veux le voir, dit Ron pour arrêté cet discussion qu'il ne comprenait pas.

\- Oui ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Je suis allé en direction de la cuisine avec Ron, la maison avez l'aire veille je me demande à qui l'appartient ? Dans la cuisine j'ai pu voir toute la famille Weasley, Sirius, des professeurs et des personnes que je connaissais pas.

\- HArryyy... C'est quoi cette tenu bizzare ?, dit Sirius.

-Oh toi aussi tu ne vas pas me faire la remarque !

J'avais remarqué que tout le monde dans la pièce me regardaient bizzarement. Qu'ils s'aillent se faire foutre, j'aime mon Pikashu .

\- Potter toujours obligé de se faire remarquer, marmona notre maître des potions favoris.

Je t'ai entendu connard, genre pour me faire remarquer, c'est vous qui m'avait dérangé pendant ma soirée alors vos gueules.

\- SASAGEYO SASAGEYO SHINZOU SASAGEYO ( _je crois que tout le monde sait de quel manga c'est_ )

Et merde. Maintenant tout le monde panique sauf Hermione et le bâtard garaisseux.

\- CALMEZ-VOUS !!, criais je, c'est seulement la sonnerie de mon portable.

\- C'est quoi un portable ?, demandèrent tous le monde.

\- C'est un outil moldu, pour communiquer à distance.

C'est dans ce genre de cas que j'aime Hermione.

\- Oh c'est intéressant, Dit le patriarche de la famille Weasley.

\- Arthur ne commence pas, Dit sa compagne.

Monsieur Weasley hocha la tête, puis j'ai prit mon natel, j'ai que c'était Yui, jai décroché.

\- Allô ?

\- _Salut sac à merde, tu as une putains d'explication à me donner._

T'aurai pas pu attendre que je t'appelle.

\- _Non, maintenant explique._

Là je ne peux pas désolé.

 _Mais.._

J'ai raccroché, je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort. Yui va me tuer, non me décapité non me bouffé comme une ghoule assoiffés de sang puis après elle vas se faire tué pas des matériaux de construction, puis on vas me greffé des organes de ghoule, puis je deviendrai moi aussi une ghoule et je vais travailler dans un café... Ah non ça c'est pas moi c'est Kaneki.

Tout le monde me regarde bizarrement, et Rogue me reagrde comme si j'étais fou.

\- C'était qui ?, me demanda Hermione.

\- Une amie à moi, dis-je gêné.

\- C'est la fille de tout à l'heure, comment c'était déjà, Yui c'est ça, dit le loup garou.

\- Coment ça la fille de tout l'heure, demanda Ginny légèrement en colère et pourquoi elle est en colère.

\- C'est rien, bon bref, Vous avez des explications à me donner, C'est quoi cet endroit ?, Pourquoi vous êtes tous ici ? et pourquoi vous m'avez rien dit ?

\- On t'expliquera tout plus tard, on a bientôt une réunion. Hermion et Ron vont te montrer ta chambre et tu pourra de te changer, dit Sirius.

J'ai hoché de la tête en signe d'accord, puis j'ai suivis Ron et Hermione. Ma chambre était grande et un peu poussiéreux, j'ai déposé mes affaires. Je me retournai vers eux.

\- Vous pouvez me donner dwa explications.

\- Eh oui, Nous sommes au QG de l'ordre du phénix, la maison des Black, Dit la miss-je-sais-tout.

\- Depuis quand de temps vous êtes ici ?

\- Depuis Mi-juillet, Dit le toux d'une petite voix.

\- Je vois, dis-je avec froideur, et je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas prévenu parce que on vous l'a interdit, c'est ça ?

\- C'est à peu près ça, c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui nous l'a dit de ne pas t'envoyer de lettres pour ta sécurité.

J'ai commencé à rire, j'en étais sur qu'il allait me sortir ça. puis je m'arrêter de rire et je l'ai regarde avec froideur.

\- Bon d'après ce que j'ai compris, Dumbledore m'en voit chez tante Petunia pour les vacances à cause de la _protection de sang_ pour éviter que face de serpent et sa clique débarque chez moi pour me buter et il a envoyé des gars pour me surveiller ( _bah ouai il est pas con, il les a remarqués)_ pour que je sois en sécurité et vous me dites que vous ne pouvez pas m'envoyer une simple lettre pour ma sécurité, même pour prendre de mes nouvelles mais c'est du foutage de gueule votre truc, dis-je énervé.

\- Harry..., dit Hermione.

\- Tait-toi Hermione, je vais aller me coucher.

Ron et elle sont partis, en me laissant dans la chambre, je me suis laissé tombé sur le lit, je sortis mon tél. de la poches, je vois plus plusieurs messages de Yui. JE VAIS MOURIR !!

 **De :** **ma petite merdeuse**

 ** _COMMENT TU OSES ME RACCROCHER AU NEZ PETITE MERDE !!_**

 **De : Ma petite merdeuse**

 ** _JE VAIS TE BUTER !!!_**

 **De : ma petite merdeuse**

 ** _Tkt je vais rien te faire, tu aimes les gâteaux empoisonné ?_**

 **De : ma petite merdeuse**

 ** _t'a intérêt à me répondre ou je te castre espèce de sac à merde !!!_**

 **De : ma petite merdeuse**

 **CRÈVEEEEE !!!** ( _Katchan sort de se corps )_

Je vous l'avez dit que j'allais mourir !! Bon calme-toi Harry, tu ne vas pas te faire tuer par cette psychopathe. Pendant que je réfléchissait à un moyen pour pas me faire tuer, quelqu'un toque à la porte et la ouvre et c'est mister Sirius.

\- On a finis la réunion, viens on vas manger.

\- Ok

Je le suis à la salle à manger, Il y avait tout le monde sauf Rogur qui allait partir.

\- Severus vous ne restez pas manger, dit le professeur McGonnagal

\- Non je préfère manger chez moi et que de restez ici, je déteste sentir le chien pendant que je mange, dit le chauves-souris des cachots.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dis le chiens il t'emmerde , sirvellus ( _Bon okey j'ai oublié le surnom de sevy-chan donc j'ai fait comme j'ai pu)_ , dit Sirius.

Puis il commencèrent à se disputer et en les regardant, je commence à me dire qu'ils vont bien ensemble comme on dit les opposé s'attirent. JE VIENS DE TROUVER UN NOUVEAU SHIP !! je commence à saigner du nez en pensant à des trucs salaces entre mon parrain et mon profs.

\- POTTER !!!!, Hurla notre Maitre de Potion traumatisé.

 **Enfin finis, j'ai eu du mal à faire ce chapitre, je ne savais pas comment ammener les chose.s Au moins j'espère que sa vous plaît ! Harry ne sait pas que ce cher Rogue sait lire dans les pensées qu'il l'a traumatisé XD**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Hello voici le chapitre pour cette fois je me suis dépêcher de faire. Sur c-**

 **Rogue : Attends pourquoi je suis mêlé à tout ça moi !**

 **Marley : Parce que je t'aime Sevy-chan**

 **Rogue : de 1 moi je t'aime pas de 2 arrête de m'appeler par ce nom ridicule !**

 **Marley : Espèce de coincé, Harry je te compte sur toi pour le faire chier !**

 **Harry : Oui, Chef !**

 **Rogue : Faite attention Potter, si vous n'avez pas envie de récuré les chaudron !**

 **Harry : En faite c'est sans moi.**

 **Marley : Quoi, après s'a ce dit Gryffondore ! bon Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 **P.O.V Rogue**

Dans la salle était dans un silence le plus total, tout le monde me fixait. Moi je fixais Potter comme si le seigneur des ténèbres avait su que j'était un espion. Au début, je le voyait en train de saigné du nez, donc pour savoir je me suis dit de lire dans ses pensée pendant que je m'engueuler avec le cabot. Et ce foutu gamin était en train de s'imaginer moi et le cabot en train de se faire une déclaration d'amour et puis BEURK ! je ne veux pas y penser, Potter a une case en moins, c'est pas possible de pensée ça ! Je me suis pas rendu compte que j'avais gueuler, et là Potter me regarde en mode " _oh mais il a quoi lui !"._

Je lui ai prit le bras pour l'emmener dans une des nombreuse pièce vide de la maison. J'avais fermer la porte avec un sort puis je me suis retourné vers lui avec un regard furax. Quoi j'ai le droit d'être furax, ce sale gosse a eu des pensées salaces en voir moi et son idiot de parrain.

\- Potter, je peut savoir qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?, dis-je en essayant de garder mon calme.

\- Mais professeur, qu'est-ce que fait ?, me demanda-t-il.

\- Ne le faite pas exprès, Potter, c'était quoi ses pensées de tout à l'heure.

\- pensées ?

\- Potter, je peux lire les pensées, alors je répète ma question, c'était quoi ses pensées ?, répétai-je avec beaucoup de mal pour me retenir de frapper de ce gosse.

Potter ayant une mine réfléchit pendant plusieurs minutes, puis enfin se petit génie avait comprit de quoi je parler.

\- Ah vous parlez de ça, dit-il tout gêné.

\- oui.

\- Bon d'accorde je vais tout expliquer mais vous êtes à la première personne à qui je le dis même Ron et Hermione ne sont pas au courant, donc tout ce que je vais dire reste dans cette pièce, D'accord ?, dit-il.

J'ai hoché la tête, en me demandant qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher pour ne pas le dire à ses meilleurs amis.

 **P.O.V Harry**

Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde.

Je suis dans une grosse merde, maintenant je suis obligé de tout explique à mon prof de potion. Bon allez Harry tu peux le faire tu n'est pas à Gryffondore pour rien. (J'ai des doutes )

\- Tout à commencer( par un mystérieux bracelet... okey j'arrête) à la fin de ma première année, j'étais dans un parc. Il y avait une famille qui avait emménager dans le quartier. Ils avaient une fille qui s'appelait Yui, elle est venue me voir souvent au parc parce que on partageait les même passion. Et c'était les manga et les animations japonais, dans les manga il y a beaucoup catégorie comme les Shonen qui est destiné aux ado ou le Seinen pour les plus vieux.

Je fis une pause, pour voir la réaction de mon prof, il me regarda avec un regard indéchiffrable et me signe de continuer. Je repris mon récit.

\- Yui, elle aimait une catégorie bien spéciale le Yaoi et c'est là que j'avais comprit qu'elle était une fujoshi et qu'elle était fière de l'être. Le yaoi est une romance entre homme et il y a beaucoup de manga qui traite se sujet, une fujoshi est une fille qui adoooore le Yaoi. Et elle m'a en quelque sorte convertit si je peux dire ça comme ça.

Je reprit une pause, pour encore voir la réaction de Rogue et celui-ci était comment dire choqué. Il prit la parole.

\- Donc vous aimez le yaoi c'est ça ?, me demanda-t-il avec une voix blanche.

\- Oui, répondis-je, et pour les pensées de tout à l'heur, c'est parce que j'adore faire des ship et sur le coup je me suis dis que vous et Sirius vous allez bien ensemble.

\- Potter, je ne sais pas si je dois vous tuer immédiatement pour avoir eu l'idée de dire que le cabot et moi nous allons bien ensemble ou appeler un psycomage pour votre passion bizzare.

\- Bah c'est pas ma faute si vous arrêtez pas de vous disputez, il y a des fois ou c'est des scène de ménage votre truc.

\- Redite ça et vous êtes un homme mort, dit-il complètement furax.

J'ai hoché la tête, en faite il fait peur la chauve-souris. Il y a eu un silence, puis j'ai voulu poser c'était une question osée.

\- Monsieur, est-ce que vous êtes gay ?

Il me regarda complétement choqué, comme si j'étais devenu fou.

\- Mais c'est quoi ses questions Potter, mon orientation sexuelle de me regarde que moi.

\- Mais allez, faites pas votre coincé, maintenant que je vous ai dis que je suis un Fudanshi, je peux savoir quelque truc sur vous.

\- JE VOUS AI DIT NON !

\- okey j'ai compris pas le peine crier, sevy-kun.

\- Attendez, comment vous m'appeler là, dit-il avec un ton menaçant.

\- Sevy-kun, je trouve ça chou !

\- JE VOUS INTERDIT DE M'APPELET COMME CA POTTER, hurla-t-il à plein poumon.

\- D'accord Sevy-kun., Je commence à me marrer.

\- POTTER !

 **Hey voilà j'espère que s'a vous a plus et review please ! :)**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Hey j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ce Chapitre sorte vite, parce que l'autre était très court. Bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 4 :**

 **P.O.V Harry**

Je me fais harcelé par Ron et Hermione parce qu'il veulent savoir ce que qui c'est passer avec Sevy-kun _Et oui je l'ai officiellement rebaptisé comme ça,_ je ne sais pas pourquoi ils veulent savoir ils ne connaissent pas la vie privé. Je me suis caché dans une chambre puis je sortis mon tél., il fallait que je supplie cette chère Yui de ne pas me tuer, PUTAIN JE SUIS TROP JEUNE POUR MOURIR ! Je pris pour de ne pas faire étriper même si elle a des kilomètres de moi(Yui quel est ce pouvoir que tu exerce sur les gens ?) et je compose son numéro. Je stresse mais vraiment, puis j'attend jusqu'à qu'elle me réponde. elle décroche.

\- _Allô_ **?**

Sa voix est toute calme, c'est mauvais signe !

\- Salut ça va ?

\- _Oh Harry, comment vas-tu ?_

Mon cerveau s'est figé, elle ne m'a pas insulté. Je palis, elle calme et elle m'appelait Harry, d'habitude elle m'appelle soit sac à merde ou 'ry. Je vais mourir.

\- Est-ce que tu es fâché contre moi ?

 _\- Non pourquoi je serai fâché contre toi ?_

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir raccroché au nez, je t'en supplie excuse-moi.

\- _Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne._

\- Je sais que tu m'en veux, et je ferai n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner, mais je t'en pris arrête de jouer les gentils et pardonne-moi.

#Hommesoumis!

\- _N'importe quoi ?_

\- N'importe quoi !

 _-_ _D'accord je te pardonne, mais la prochaine fois je t'étripe. Mon premier ordre est que tu me révèle ton secret et je serai si tu me mens. (une vrai manipulatrice celle là XD)_

\- Maintenant ?

\- _Maintenant_ !

\- Okey mais je vais aller cash, je te préviens.

\- _OK_.

\- Je suis un sorcier.

-...

J'ai attendu pendant quelque minute, puis j'entendis des éclats de rire. La pute, elle se fout de ma gueule, il y a des moment ou j'ai envie de l'étriper mais je ne peux sinon elle me tue.

\- Bon t'arrête de rire, je suis sérieux.

 _\- Tu ne peux pas être un sorcier, tu te prend pour Akko dans Little Witch Academia ou quoi ?_

\- Non je ne prend pour Akko mais je suis vraiment un sorcier. Je peux t'expliquer ?

 _\- Okey tu peux m'expliquer ton histoire de sorcier._

\- A onze ans j'ai reçu un lettre d'une école ou mes parents y étaient. C'est une école de sorcellerie qui se trouve en écosse. Et j'y vais et je reviens à Privet Driver. Quand ces personnes sont venus chez moi, c'était des sorciers et il étaient venus pour me ramener chez mon parrain.

 _\- Sérieux une école de sorcellerie ? Tu vas vraiment croire que je vais gober ça._

\- Je te le jure sur le cul d'Haruka dans Free que je suis sérieux, je ne mentirai pas sur un sujet comme ça.

 _\- Sur le cul d'Haruka, d'accord je te crois. (Oui je sais il lui faut que ça pour le croire mais quelqu'un qui jure sur ce joli cul ne que dire la vérité vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?), Mais pour ils avait un drôle de mots c'était quoi déjà mol-quelque chose._

\- Moldue ?

 _\- Oui c'est ça, s'a veut dire quoi ?_

\- S'a désigne une personne sans pouvoir magique.

 _\- Mais c'est insultant votre mots. Bon t'es chez ton parrain là, pourquoi ils étaient au tant à venir te chercher ?_

\- Heu pour me protéger du mec qui a buté mes parents.

 _\- Attend tes parents n'étaient mort dans un accident de voiture ?_

\- Non, ils ont été assassiné et le tueur a essayé de me tuer mais il n'a pas réussis.

 _\- Explique-moi tout en détail._

Je lui ai tout expliqué en détail et elle était surprise. Puis on a changé de sujet, j'ai commencé à lui de Rogue et de notre dicusion de l'autre soir. Puis je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

 _\- J'ai une idée pour ton prof, trouve lui un petit-ami, peut-être que ca le décoincera._

En faite j'avais tort mon mauvais pressentiment n'est qu'un mauvaise intuition.

 _\- Ou tu peux le séduire._

J'ai parlé trop vite.

\- J'appelle un docteur ou un psychologue.

 _\- Oh d'accord, mais trouve lui quelqu'un pour défoncer son cul._

\- Euh je ne suis pas d'accord, c'est lui qui doit défoncé un cul pas l'inverse.

 _\- Mais nan, ton prof est clairement Uke._

\- Non c'est un Seme.

On a commencé à nos disputé, puis on a décidé que j'allais demander à Sevy-kun si il était un Uke ou un Seme. Je suis descendu au Salon, puis j'ai vu l'ai, je suis allé vers lui.

\- Professeur je peux vous parler en privé, s'il vous plait.

\- Tch. D'accord.

Il m'a suivit, il y avait les regard interrogateur de mes amis et de Sirius mais je les ignora. Je pénétra dans une pièce avec Rogue.

\- Bon Sevy-kun, je vais aller direct , est-ce que tu es un Uke et un Seme ?

\- Un quoi ou je vous ai dit d'arrêté de m'appeler pas comme ça et ne me tutoyer pas, dit-il en colère.

\- Je fais ce que je veux et dans des rapport sexuelle vous êtes dominant ou dominé ?

\- Je vous dis que ma vie sexuelle ne regardé que moi.

\- Si vous le dites pas je hurle que tu me frappes, menaçai-je.

\- Vous n'oserez pas sale morveux.

\- Tu crois, je vais le faire et il vont me croire parce que tu me déteste pour rien et tu ne peut pas me blairer. Il vont croire je t'ai fait chié et que tu m'as frappé, facile comme tout.

 **P.O.V Rogue**

Ce gosse est un serpent déguisé en un lion, je suis un peu coincé là.

\- D'accord, je suis dominant.

J'arrive pas y croire que je parle de sexe avec Potter, si quelqu'un m'aurai dit ça, je l'aurai enfermer à Saint-Magauste.

\- J'avais raison, elle ne voulait pas me croire. Elle te pensait dominé.

\- Qui ?

\- Yui, elle m'a donné comme mission de vous trouvé un petit-ami.

J'étais sous le choc, il manque vraiment une case à ce gamin c'est pas possible.

\- Bon j'ai d'autre question à te poser, est-ce que tu es gay ?

Je soupir je dois prendre note de faire voir à Potter un medicomage. Mais j'ai répondis à contre cœur.

\- Non, je suis hétérosexuel.

\- Bon ben maintenant tu es gay.

Je rêve ou il vient de décider mon orientation sexuel. JE VAIS LE TUER CE SALE GOSSSE !

\- NON MAIS S'A VA PAS LA TÊTE !, je vous le jure Potter que dès la rentré je vais vous coller toute l'année.

\- Mais te fâche pas comme ça, c'est pas ma faute si tu as l'aire d'une personne qui n'as baisé depuis 1 siècle.

JE VAIS LE TUER JE VAIS LE TUER JE VAIS LE TUER JE VAIS LE TUER JE VAIS LE TUER. Puis je sortis ma baguette et j'ai jeté le sortilège de silence sur Potter. Je suis rentré chez moi dans une colère noire.

 **Il m'a pris 2 heures à faire ce chapitre et je tenais à vous remercier pour vos review ça me fait hyper plaisir ! et review please :)**


	6. Ce n'est pas chapitre !

**Hey ce n'est pas un chapitre, ne me tuez pas à cause de votre fausse joie XD. Demain je commence les cours et j'ai décidé de me mettre à fonds pour avoir des bonnes notes pour mon bulletin (J'ai pas envie que mes parents me truicide) donc je ne vais pas publié avant la fin du semestre. Mais quand je re publirai, ça sera un ENORME chapitre d'environ 5 mille mots (C'est mon défis) il aura plein de truc et si vous voulez me proposez des truc n'hésitez pas :)**

 **Sur ce Bonne soirée !**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Je suis de retour, j'ai** eu **des notes de merde comme d'hab. Je ne change pas je reste la même. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment j'étais excité de faire ce chapitre, je crois que c'est le meilleur que j'ai fait :) Et bien sûr comme d'hab c'est Sevy-chan qui se prend plein la gueule.**

 **Rogue : Pourquoi toujours moi *position fœtus***

 **Marley : Mais allez dans quelque année tu vas en rire avec ton mec !**

 **Rogue : Vas au diable.**

 **Marley : Arrête de faire la gueule, tu ressemble à un gamin.**

 **Rogue : Vas te faire foutre !**

 **Marley : Ne me parle pas comme ça jeune homme, les jeunes de nos jours.**

 **Rogue : J'ai 30 ans de plus que toi, sale gamine sous coke.**

 **Marley : J'ai t'es beaucoup trop influencer je trouve.**

 **Rogue : DEGAGE !**

 **Toujours ce petit délire ça ne vas pas changer mes loulous XD.**

 **Chapitre 5 :**

P.O.V Harry

Demain c'est la rentré scolaire, je prépare mes affaires pour Poudlard, puis Hermione rentre dans la pièce avec son aire sérieux.

\- Harry, tu fais tout des devoirs ?

...des devoirs...des devoirs...des devoirs...des devoirs...des devoirs...des devoirs...demain la rentré...demain...rentrée...

MEEEERRRRRDEEEE!

\- MERDE !,criai-je en panique.(on s'est tous retrouvé dans cette situation)

\- Je me disais que tu n'as rien fait, tu es pire que Ron même lui les a fait, dit-elle en roulant les yeux.

Je me sens insulté, elle ose me comparer à Ron, à Ronald Weasley, c'est mon meilleur pote mais il faut pas exagérer quand même.

\- C'est pas de ma faute, j'était occupé, dis-je avec un aire suppliant.

\- ça ne le fait pas avec moi Harry, au lieu de courir après le professeur Rogue toute les vacances, il fallait les faire.

Puis elle s'en alla avec son aire fière, il y a des fois ou je la déteste mais vraiment, et c'est pas ma faute si je devait recueillir des infos sur Rogue. C'était une bataille rude mais j'ai réussi enfin en quelque sorte, j'ai du le courir après il y a même une fois il a demandé à Sirius de l'aidé.

 **Flash back**

 **J'avais enfin réussi à coincé Rogue, dans un couloir du 3ème étage de la maison Black.**

 **\- Enfin on se retrouve seule mon Sevy-kun, je t'ai manqué, dis-je avec malice.**

- **Allez sois pas timide. Bon tu es prêt pour ta séance de question.**

 **\- Vous n'êtes qu'un taré sans cœur Potter.**

 **-Je prendrai cela comme un compliment, Première question : Quel taille fait votre sexe ?**

 **Il resta figé comme une pierre, il était aussi blanc qu'un linge, il me regarda avec horreur et il fit quelque pas en arrière pour c'éloigner de moi. Quant à moi je m'approcher avec mon aire dangereux (Merci Yui-Sensei).**

 **-Alors Sevy-kun on a perdu sa langue, dis-je avec un petit rire, si tu ne réponds pas je vais devoir m'en occuper _personnellement,_ dis-je avec sadisme.**

 **Je m'amusais à le voir avec son aire effrayé, je crois que mon petit effet marche vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment j'adore le voir comme ça.**

 **\- Vous n'oserez pas Potter.**

\- **Oh que si et je savais que tu vas être coopératif donc j'ai amené mon petit matériel avec moi., dis-je en sortant une règle.**

 **Puis il fuit en hurlant à l'aide, j'ai commencé à le poursuivre puis 10 minutes plus tard nous jouions encore au chat à la souris-**

 **\- RESTEZ LOIN DE MOI POTTER ! dit-il en continuant de courir.**

 **\- C'EST UNE HISTOIRE DE QUELQUE MINUTE, BAISSE TON PANTALON!**

 **\- JAMAIS !**

 **Tout l'ordre du phoenix nous regarda choqué, mais je ne l'ai pas remarqué tout de suite, puis Rogue alla dans la cuisine pour ce caché, je suis rentré et j'ai découvrit que Sevy-kun se caché derrière Sirius.**

 **\- Harry, pourquoi Snivellus se sert de moi comme bouclié et pourquoi tu le poursuis avec une règle ?, dit-il complètement confus.**

 **\- Ton filleul est complètement taré, je t'en supplie aide-moi, dit-il effrayé.**

 **\- Tu peux m'expliquer qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry et comment as-tu réussi à mettre le glaçon des cachot comme ça ?**

 **\- Je lui posé une question mais il a refusé de répondre alors j'ai décidé d'utilisé la force, dis-je calmement** , **Sirius je te déconseille fortement d'essayer de l'aider ou sinon c'est toi qui le regrettera amèrement.**

 **\- Euh d'accord je vais m'en aller, dit-il en se précipitant vers la sortie**

 **\- Ne me laisse pas avec lui, cria Rogue avec désespoir.**

 **\- À nous deux Sevy-kun~**

 **Fin du Flash Back**

Malheureusement Dumby est venu sauvé, foutu Dumby j'étais presque, le vieux m'a dit de le laisser tranquille genre je vais l'obeir. Mais bon Sevy-Kun a commencé à m'éviter et ça c'est pas cool pas cool du tout.

Bon peut-être il faut que je commence mes devoirs, je connais quelqu'un qui vas faire une nuit blanche.

 _ **Lendemain**_

J'ai envie de dormiiiiiiiiirrrrr mais vraiment, je me suis levé j'avais le tête dans le cul. Note à moi-même je ne jamais faire les devoirs à la dernière minute JAMAIS. Bref je me prépare et je vais descendre en bas pour petit-déjeuner, il y a des crêpe VIVES LES CRÊPE ! Je finis de manger puis je monte pour chercher ma valise. Nous sommes aller à la gare de King Cross, j'ai tellement hâte d'être à Poudlard, les cours, la magie, les profs et surtout les buse. NON JE DECONE c'est surtout parce que je peux voir Sevy-kun tout les jours et je peux lui trouver un mec, j'espère le nouveau prof est mec du genre shota de préférence, une histoire entre 2 profs qui s'aiment mais qu'il ne pouvait se l'avouer j'ai plein de scénario de ce genre dans ma tête. Je jure sur tout mes yaoi que un des ces scénario vont se réaliser cette année, foi de Potter. Bon pendant que je fais mon petit délire dans ma tête, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais déjà dans le train et ben il faut vraiment que j'arrête ça et en plus je me sens seul , Ron et Hermione m'ont abandonné pour aller à la réunion des préfets.

\- Salut Harry.

Neville venait de rentrer dans le compartiment avec son sourire niais et timide, comme vous l'aurez devenez j'ai classer Neville en tant que uke. Je le salue poliment puis nous discutons de nos vacances, j'aime bien Neville au moins ne vas pas vous cassez les couilles pendant 3 heure. Puis une fille étrange et Ginny sont rentrés dans le compartiment.

\- Hey on ne vous dérange pas les gars, dit Ginny avec son humeur joyeuse.

\- Non tu ne dérange pas en fait Ginny c'est qui cette fille ?, demanda notre petit Neville.

\- Je vous présente Luna Lovegood elle est à Serdaigle

\- Enchanté de vous rencontré, il y a plein de nargole dans ce compartiment, dit-elle avec une voix rêveuse.

\- Moi de même, dis-je en me demandant que c'était les nargoles.

\- Tu as des pensés négative envers une personne de ton entourage n'est-ca pas ?, me dit-elle en enlevant ces lunette assez bizzare.

Je réfléchis, quel est cette personne ? AH oui j'ai trouvé Sevy-kun ben ouai j'adore le voir effrayé en face de mes questions complétement salace XD-

\- Peut-être bien, dis-je avec mystérieusement.

\- Vas-y mollo elle ne vas pas tenir psychologiquement, dit-elle inquiète pour cette personne.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?, dis-je curieux.

\- Les nargoles me l'ont dit.

J'étais vachement impressionné par la façon dont elle a deviné que je malmené Sevy-kun, bon c'est pour une bonne cause, je me dit que cette Luna s'entendrai bien avec Yui j'en suis sur. Neville et Ginny ne comprenaient de quoi on parlait, et Ginny commencé à me poser des questions sur cette soi-disant personne, j'essayé de fuir ces questions en changeant de sujet. Puis Ron et Hermione sont venus après que cette réunion se soit terminés, Ron avait l'aire dans bavé et Hermione nous raconter ça comme si c'était la chose la plus passionnante du monde. Puis Malfoy débarque avec ces petits acolytes (IL font 2 fois ta taille Harry ), on ne fait pas bon voyage en train sans que Malfoy fasse une intervention digne de ce nom.

\- Alors Potty toujours avec ta sang de bourbe et la belette et je vois que tu as des nouveaux petits chiens.

\- Mais Malfoy, toujours les mêmes piques tu n'as pas marre, vas changer de disque ça ne va pas te faire du mal.

\- Pourquoi alors que ça marche tout le temps, dit-il en pointant du doigt Ron et Ginny qui étaient rouge de colère.

Merde c'est vrai que les 2 plus jeunes enfants de la famille Weasley étaient tellement susceptible très susceptible, je soupirai la il avait gagné.

\- Dégage Malfoy on n'a pas envie de voir ta gueule, dit Ron.

\- Ah j'oubliait pourquoi je suis venu ici, est-ce que vous êtes au courant qu'il y aura 5 nouveaux élèves de 5ème année, je crois que non vu le poste misérable de ton père au ministère.

\- Au moins mon père n'est pas un mangemort.

\- Dis Malfoy, S-Rogue est ton parrain n'est-ce pas ?, dis-je.

\- Oui c'est mon parrain Potter pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?

\- Par curiosité, je dirai.

\- Alors moi aussi j'aurai une questions par pur curiosité, Pourquoi depuis un mois à chaque fois qu'il venait nous rendre visite, il faisait tête come si il venait de voir Satan lui-même et répété ' _je hais Potter'_?

\- Oh je ne suis pour rien au comportement bizzare de ton parrain.

\- Tu es sur qui tu n'es pour rien Harry, Dit la miss-je-sais-tout.

\- heu...oui un peu mais c'est pas vos affaires.

\- Potty évite de trop le malmener si tu n'as pas envie de le regretter à vie, dit-il en s'allant du compartiment.

\- J'en prends note.

Le reste du voyage se passa s'en a cros, on se questionnait à propos des nouvels élèves. Nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard et nous sommes en calèche j'y pouvoir des espèces de Chevaux noir avec des ailes.

\- Tu les vois Harry, dit Luna qui était derrière moi.

\- Oui mais qu'est-ce que c'est des sombrals et tu les vois depuis combien de temps?

\- Depuis la début de la deuxième année je dirai. (Cedric n'est pas mort donc j'ai pris la mort de Quirell)

\- D'accord.

Puis nous sommes monté dans les calèches le trajets était calme, à part Ron qui était excité d'aller manger sous le regard agacé de Hermione. Nous entrimes dans la grande salle et les premières années ont fait leurs répartitions et Dumby se leva et parla :

\- Je vous souhaite de passer une excellente année, je vous le rappel que la forêt interdite est bien évidemment interdire d'accès et je vous prirais de bien vouloir accueillir notre nouvel professeur, Dolores Ombrage.

Une femme qui ressembler à crapaud humanoïde se leva et nous a fait un énorme discours barbant puis s'assit. C'est dommage pourquoi ils n'ont pas embauché un beau mec. Puis le vieux reprit son discours.

\- Et aussi de bien acceuillir les nouveaux arrivant, ils seront directement en 5eme année. Louise Elton, Ryan Lynch, Simon Brock, Jason Packer et Yui Yamada.

...Yui...Yui...Yui...Yui..est...ici...ici..ici...

-HEINNN !!!!!, hurlai-je à plein poumons.

 **Enfin je crois qu'il fait 2000 ou 3000 milles je voulais continuer je me suis dit de laisser un peu de suspence. Yui est une sorcière ? Qui sont ses nouveaux ? Techniquement je n'ai pas terminé mon semestre mais je voulais tellement sortir ce chapitre que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher. J'espère qu'il vous a plus et Review please.**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Hey les gens, comme vous vous en doutez ce chapitre va répondre à plusieurs de vous questions. Et concernant les nouveaux soit mon truc a trop bien fonctionné avec Yui en diversion ou c'était tellement facile que vous n'avez pas prêté attention mais je crois que je vais opter pour la deuxième option XD bon je vais vous laisser avec notre petite Yui sur-**

 **Yui: JE NE SUIS PAS PETITE!!!**

 **Marley: Oh I am sorry**

 **Yui: arrête avec ton accent tout pourri là**

 **Marley: hey mais mon accent il est bien mieux que le tien**

 **Yui: Ta gueule la tarée et tu ne devais pas aller voir le book of atlentic de Black Bulter?**

 **Marley: Ah oui c'est vrai bon je vous laisse.**

 **Yui: Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 7:**

 **Petit résumé du dernier chapitre:**

 _\- Et aussi de bien acceuillir les nouveaux arrivant, ils seront directement en 5eme année. Louise Elton, Ryan Lynch, Simon Brock, Jason Packer et Yui Yamada._

 _...Yui...Yui...Yui...Yui..est...ici...ici..ici..._

 _-HEINNN !, hurlai-je à plein poumons._

 **P.O.V Harry**

Je vois les nouveaux arrivants entrés dans la grande salle, mais personne fit attention parce que ces cons ont tous les yeux rivés sur moi, bon j'avoue c'est normal vu comme j'ai gueulé mais tout de même, mais elle fout quoi là comment a-t-elle pu venir ici ce n'est pas une sorcière à ce que je sache et cette conne me regarde comme si elle venait de découvrir que le couple de Naruto x Sasuke a été officialisé, avec une expression de joie totale. Je me décide enfin de prendre la parole:

\- Tu fous quoi ici?

\- Bonjour, oui je vais bien merci de t'inquiété mon chou à la crème.

\- Arrête de foutre de ma gueule et dis-moi ce que tu fais ici? tu ne savais même que la magie existait avant que je le dise, dis-je

\- Oui c'est vrai mais je ne suis une sorcière t'inquiète pas je vous tout expliqué après la répartition.

\- Oh putain de merde je vais mourir, dis-je en murmurant puis je me suis assis en me lamentant sur mon sort.

 **P.O.V Yui (je suis sûr que tout le monde l'attendait avec impatience)**

 _ **Il y a deux semaines.**_

Je venais de finir un nouveau un nouveau manga, il est plutôt bien mais trop chelou. Je pris un chocolat dans ma boîte secrète que je cache sous mon lit et je me met à la recherche d'un nouveau manga.

\- MORVEUSE DESCEND TOUT DE SUITE J'AI UN TRUC A TE DIRE, gueula une voix grave.

\- TA GUEULE SALE ENFOIRE JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE FAIRE UN TRUC!!

\- JE TE DIS DE DESCENDRE ET C'EST MAINTENANT OU JE TE JETTERAI TOUT TES DES MANGA A LA CON A LA POUBELLE.

\- D'ACCORD JE DESCEND!

À contre cœur je descendis, mais il me veut quoi cet enfoiré putain qui m'as donné un père pareil, je suis dans le salon puis je le vis assis sur le canapé avec ma mère.

\- Tu me veux quoi le vieux.

\- Parle moi mieux sale gamine, bon le truc que je voulais te dire c'est que t'es une sorcière.

Et ben c'est direct, j'avais oublié qu'il détestait aller par 4 chemins, je suis une putain de sorcière je jubile intérieurement mais attendez qui me dit qu'il ne fout de ma gueule, je retournais vers ma douce mère innocente.

\- C'est vraie maman?

\- Oui ma chérie, me dit-elle avec un sourire doux.

\- Okey ATTENDEZ LA comme ça se fait que je suis en courant que maintenant normalement l'enfant devrait au courant à l'âge de 11 ans pas 15.

Ils me regardent aux yeux grands ouvert, et moi j'attendais ma réponse.

\- Comment tu es au courant de ça ? dit-il choqué.

\- Bah c'est Harry qui me l'as dit et vous allez répondre, dis-je énervé.

\- Quoi ce sale gosse si je l'ai sous la main je le démonte se sale merdeux et pour ta gouverne si tu n'étais pas aussi taré on te l'aurait dire depuis longtemps.

\- Quoi mais je ne suis pas taré et c'est plutôt taré sale vieux fou (non ma chérie ça c'est le surnom de Dumby)

\- Quoi tu veux rire, si on te l'avait dit, t'aurais une potion d'amour pour réalisé tes plans de fujoshi ne te fous pas de ma gueule et on sait tout les deux que c'est vrai.

Je restais muette, j'avoue, j'aurai fait ça. Je comprends pourquoi ils ne m'ont rien. Donc je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être exciter, je vais voir plus souvent mon meilleur pote et je vais rencontrer ce Rogue.

\- Demain on ira au chemin de traverse pour aller chercher tes affaires et tu commenceras le premier septembre, dit mon père.

\- Oki dokie, dis-je avec un sourire.

Le lendemain

Nous sommes sur le chemin de traverse et PUTAIN C'EST TROP STYLE SA MERE LA PUTE!!! Sauf qu'ils peuvent faire quand même l'effort de suivre leur époque et pas celui du Moyen-Age. J'ai presque toute mes affaires sauf ma baguette. Nous sommes entrés dans un magasins hyper vieux, il y a un homme qui ressemble au chapelier fou mais en plus vieux.

\- Bonjour Yui Yamada, dit-il d'un ton mystérieux.

D'OÙ IL CONNAIT MON NOM CE TYPE, PUTAIN DE MERDE….c'est trop stylé….mais chelou…

\- Bonjour Mad Hatter, dis-je.

Après je sens une douleur au niveau de la tête, c'est l'enfoiré qui me sert de père qui m'as frappé.

\- D'OÙ TU ME FRAPPE ESPECE DE SALOP!!!!

\- PARLE MIEUX SALE PETITE PUTE ADOPTE D'OÙ TU MANQUE DU RESPECT AU GENS!!!

\- PUTAIN JE VOUDRAI AVOIR 18 ANS ET ME BARER POUR NE PLUS A AVOIR TA SALE TETE DE TROU DU CUL!!!!

\- ET MOI TU CROIS QUE C'ÉTAIT SIMPLE D'AVOIR UNE SALE GOSSE SOUS COKE!!!

Puis on s'est disputé comme ça pendant 10 minutes, ma pauvre mère essaya de nous arrêter. Et on n'a choqué le fou pendant qu'on gueulait.

\- STOPPPP!!!!!, Hurla le fou.

On s'arrêta direct et on le regarda, il avait l'aire furieux et il reprenait petit à petit son calme.

\- Bon Miss Yamada êtes-vous gauchère ou droitière ? demanda-t-il après avoir repris complètement son calme.

\- Je suis droitière.

Bon il alla dans l'arrière-boutique pour me chercher une baguette, il revint avec 5 boites. Il me demanda de toute les essayés, je les ai toutes essayés et j'ai trouvé ma baguette mais le magasin était dans un sale état.

Le jour de la rentrée.

Enfin j'ai trouvé ce putain de quai de merde, je me suis dans un compartiment spéciale pour nouveau, d'après ce que j'ai entendu je ne suis pas la seule nouvelle élève. Il y a 3 mec plutôt beau gosse, il y a Simon Brock, il a des yeux bruns et des cheveux blonds il n'arrête de me draguer, Jason Packer lui est avait des cheveux châtains et des yeux bleus et ben lui était en train de drague Louise Elton, une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleu électrique et enfin Ryan Lynch un beau brun aux yeux vert bleu lui était en train de lire un livre.

\- Bon vous venez d'où ? demandai-je.

\- Des Etats-Unis, et toi ? me répondis Simon.

\- Je viens de Surrey en Angleterre?

\- Comment Sa ce fait que tu intègres Poudlard que maintenant, me demanda la seule fille du groupe.

\- Bah en fait c'est à cause de mon daron, il avait peur que je fasse trop de bêtise avec la magie.

\- Daron ? demanda Jason.

\- Bah papa en langage familier.

\- Ah ok.

Puis le voyage se passa sans encombre, Nous sommes arrivés, puis je vis un château, QUOI UN CHÂTEAU PUTAIN C'EST UNE ECOLE DE RICHE OU QUOI. Toujours en état de choc à propos du château on était déjà dans une barque avec plein d'autre petits non sérieusement avec des petits. Nous sommes arrivés et une vieille dame avec un chignon. Elle prit la parole pour nous présenter l'école.

\- Les nouveaux 5 années vous allez attendre avec le professeur Chourave pendant que les 1ères années feront leur répartition, dit la vieille dame.

Une femme rondelette avec des habits de jardinière viennent vers nous puis commença à parler:

\- Je suis le professeur Chourave et je suis la directrice de Poufsouffle une des maisons de Poudlard. Et je dois vous donner quelque instruction avant de votre répartition, pour vous Miss Yamada comme vous avez raté pendant 4 ans de vous étude vous devrez avoir des cours du soir-

\- QUOI DES COURS DU SOIR MAIS VOUS VOUS PRENEZ POUR QUI RIEN A FOUTRE JE NE FAIS PAS DE COURS!!!!

\- Mais Mi-

\- J'AI DIT RIEN A FOUTRE!!!

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda un homme avec des robes noi.

\- Severus, Miss Yamada refuse de prendre des cours du soir pour rattraper son retard?

\- Miss Yamada ici à Poudlard on exige un comportement exemplaire, dit le soi-disant Severus.

Attendez Severus, homme à la peau pale, au nez crochu et au cheveux gras mais ç'est….

\- Aaaah…vous devez être Sevy-kun n'est-ce pas j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous~

Il devient blanc comme un linge ou un cul de bébé avec un visage horrifié je crois que Harry lui a parlé de moi.

\- Hein ?, dit-il effrayé.

 **Enfin il m'a pris 2 jours ce putain de chaoitre j'espère au moins qu'il vous a plus. Eh eh Rogue rencontre enfin Yui et la suite vas devenir vraiment intéressant je vous le garantie ~**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Hello, everybody Voici le chapitre clé, voici le chapitre culte, voici le chapitre qui va chambouler vos cœurs, le chapitre qui va marquer l'histoire, voici le chapi-**

 **Yui : TA GUEULE SALE CONNE !!!**

 **Marley : Je vais laver ta bouche avec du l'eau javel tu vas rien comprendre !**

 **Yui : Tu dis quoi ?**

 **Marley : Heu..rien (part dans un pays lointain ou Yui ne pourra jamais la retrouvé)**

 **Yui : Bonne lecture !**

 **Résumé du précédent chapitre :**

 _\- Aaaah…vous devez être Sevy-kun n'est-ce pas j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous~_

 _Il devient blanc comme un linge ou un cul de bébé avec un visage horrifié je crois que Harry lui a parlé de moi._

 _\- Hein ?, dit-il effrayé_.

 **Chapitre 8:**

 **P.O.V Rogue**

SEIGNEUR POURQUOI, QU'EST QUE J'AI FAIT? Si c'est pour avoir traumatisé de nombreux élèves je me repens mais par pitié pas ça! Elle me regarde avec malice et aussi avec une lueur qui voulait tout dire et ce n'est pas bon pour moi, je crois que je vais prendre une retraite anticipée.

\- J-je vais re-retourner d-dans la gran-grande salle, bégayai-je en m'en aller le plus vite possible.

\- ATTEND, ON N'A PAS FINIS!!!

Mais j'étais déjà loin, même très loin mais d'abord Potter et maintenant son amie bizarre et effrayant bon sang Potter m'a dit qu'elle était moldue. Par pitié seigneur qu'elle ne soit pas dans ma maison!!!! Je suis retourné dans la grande salle en laissant Popona s'occuper du démon numéro 2.

 **P.O.V Yui**

Il s'est barré en courant, tu n'inquiète pas mon petit Uke je m'occuperai bien de toi MOUHAHAHAHAHA bon j'arrête puis il y a Louise qui m'interpelle:

\- Tu connais Se – Le professeur Rogue?

\- Non mais mon meilleur ami m'a parlé de lui, expliquai-je.

\- Et comment il s'appelle? si je ne suis pas indiscrète.

\- Harry Potter.

Elle a eu un moment d'arrêt, puis mine réfléchit, trop zarbi cette fille mais je l'aime bien. La prof de tout à l'heure nous fait signe de rentrer dans la grande mais au moment notre rentré j'entendis un«HEIN!!!!!» Je crois que c'est Harry et oui bingo c'est Harry. Je lui dis que je vais tout lui expliquais plus tard, mais le con fait une tête s'il allait mourir sympa l'amitié.

\- Ryan Lynch, appela la vieille dame.

Ryan s'avança jusqu'au tabouret et la vieille lui un chapeau sur la tête.

\- GRYFFONDORE, hurla le chapeau PUTAIN C'EST QUOI CA!!!

\- Louise Elton, continua la bonne femme.

\- GRYFFONDORE.

\- Jason Parker.

\- GRYFFONDORE.

\- Simon Brook.

\- GRYFFONDORE.

\- Yui Yamada.

Enfin mon tour, je m'avançai vers le tabouret, puis la prof me mis ce chapeau dégeu sur la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas dégeu sale gamine.

HEINN!!»C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE JE DEVIENS FOLLE!!!

\- Mais non c'est moi le chapeau Je sais dans quelle maison te mettre jeune fille.

Envoie à Gryffondore pour que je sois avec Harry stp.

\- Non s'a sera …..

\- SERPENTARD!!!

 **P.O.V NORMAL**

La grande salle était silencieuse puis un éclatement de rire retenti et bien sur c'est lui de notre chère Harry Potter, qui était soulagé de ne pas avoir à supporter cette chère Yui dans sa maison, mais aussi c'était surtout la tête du professeur de potion qui donnait peine à avoir, il s'était évanouit, Yui alla rejoindre la table des serpentard avec calme, elle essaya de contrôler pour ne pas trucider le choipeaux. Assise, elle se fait interpeller par un garçon.

\- Bienvenue à Serpentard, je m'appelle Draco Malefoy enchanté de te rencontrer.

Yui le fixait, puis quelque seconde plus tard elle se leva.

\- HARRY POURQUOI TU NE M'A PAS DIT QU'IL Y AVAIT UN SHOTA DANS TON ECOLE SALE AMI INDIGNE!!!!

\- Un quoi? demanda le prince de serpentard.

\- Yui tu débloques, ce n'est pas un shota, contredit Harry.

\- Oui c'est un shota, il ressemble au personnage principal dans Boku no pico, dit-elle.

SILENCE………silence…….

Malheureusement pour certaine personne étant des nés moldus qui connaisse Boku… bon je n'ai pas de vous dire le nom en complet pour certain vous connaissez mais pour les autres n'allez surtout aller voir, si vous allez voir je le saurai et je vous castrerai, comprenez-moi c'est pour votre sécurité et votre bien!!! bon ou j'en était ah oui… Yui a fait remonter un souvenir affreux à toutes les personnes qui connaissaient ça et Harry par la même occasion.

\- Putain, elle dit quoi encore comme conneries ta copines Potty!,

\- Heu vaux mieux que tu ne le saches pas, dit Harry avec une voix complètement éteinte.

Quant à Malefoy, il ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa némésis et se retourna vers Yui, elle avait un grand sourire elle avait trouvé un shota que pour elle. Malefoy sans le comprendre, a eu un frisions en regardant le regard de Yui.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai peur très peur, pensa-t-il.

\- Bon les enfants, mangez votre repas avant qu'ils ne deviennent froid, dit le vieux schnok.

Les élèves reprirent leur repas interrompu, leur diner se passa calmement. Tout le monde se levèrent pour aller dans leur dortoir. Harry dit à ses amis, qu'il allait revenir tant dis que Severus était emmener à l'infirmerie.

Le survivant alla rejoindre son amie, pour lui demander des explications, ils avaient décidé d'aller dans un coin tranquille. Yui expliqua tout l'histoire. Puis ils passèrent à quelque chose de plus intéressant.

\- Bon on fait quoi pour Sevy-kun, demanda le garçon-qui-a-survécut.

\- Mmmh.. Tu m'as bien dit que Sevy-kun et ton parrain se disputait tout le temps c'est ça?

\- Ouai, leurs disputes me fait penser à ceux de Naruto et Sasuke, Grey et Natsu ou du genre qu'on peut shiper (oui je viens d'inventer un verbe)

\- Je vois… J'AI UNE IDEE!

\- Laquelle,?

\- Il faut d'abord faire innocenter ton parrain, il faut qu'on retrouve Pettygrow., dit Yui.

\- Ouai c'est bien mais comment ? demanda Harry.

\- Je vais chercher, je te le dis quand j'ai trouvé d'accord,.

\- Okey.

Sur ces mots que nos deux fans de Yaoi partirent vers leurs dortoirs, pour aller se coucher. Et aussi sur ces mots que le chapitre ce finis hé hé hé…

 **Je suis sadique et je le sais. Comment vous l'avez remarqué ce chapitre est court mais je n'avais pas trop le temps.**

 **J'ai des points importants à vous dire j'ai commencé une nouvelle histoire qui s'appelle Black Blood et une de My Hero academia. Et je me fait de la pub héhéhé et oui aussi Yui est bien une sorcière.**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Désolé pour l'attente mais vous savez l'école...**

 **Yui : Pourquoi tu mens comme ça, avoue tu glandais comme d'hab !**

 **Marley : Oupss... bon bonne lecture !**

Le matin de la reprises des cours a commencé avec une jeune fille qui dormait, elle se réveilla et elle regarda autour d'elle dans son dortoir était vide. Elle prit son réveil Pikashu puis regarda l'heure.

\- JE SUIS EN RETARD !

Elle s'habilla à la va-vite et partit en courant vers la grande Salle complètement vide, elle regarda autour d'elle et dit :

\- Ben il y a pas de petit dèj. ?

\- Miss Yamada qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?, demanda le professeur Ombrage avec sa voix de petite fille.

\- Ah la grenouille vous tombez bien, vous savez ou sont les autres ?, demanda poliment Yui.

\- Comment osez-vous, vous ne connaissez pas le respect ! 50 en moins à Serpentard, dit la dite Grenouille en colère.

\- Oh calmez-vous, vous êtes toute tendu, vous baisez ? bon ça m'étonnerai avec votre gueule.

\- 100 POINTS EN MOINS POUR SERPENTARD ALLEZ EN COURS IMMEDIATEMENT MISS YAMADA !

\- Oui mais je ne sais pas ou il sont ?

\- EN POTION ET MAINTENANT BOUGEZ DE LA !

Yui se précipita en potion, elle était tout contente qu'elle avait oublié le fait qu'elle avait fait perdre 150 points à sa maison. Elle était devant la porte et rentra.

\- Désolé du retard _Monsieur ~_

On a pu voir que la chauve-souris au cachot frissonnais de peur face la fujoshi. Yui regarda les places disponible et elle remarqua, une place libre à coté de Ryan, elle se dirigea vers lui s'assoit.

\- Bon vous faites quoi ?, demanda Yui.

\- Une filtre de paix si tu veux m'aider tu peux prendre les yeux de tritons et les mettre dans le chaudron s'il te plait. dit Ryan avec douceur.

-D'accord.

 **Quelque minute plus tard.**

-EVACUER LES LIEUX IMMEDIATEMENT, QU'EST-QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT YAMADA ?!, hurla Rogue.

\- Bah je ne sais pas, dit Yui penaud.

\- LYNCH ?

\- Professeur au lieu de mettre le sang de grenouille elle a mis des Kinder Buenos, déclara le pauvre Ryan.

\- POURQUOI AVEZ-VOUS FAIT CA ESPECE D'IMBECILE ?

\- Parce que la potion puée je voulais la parfumé un peu, se justifia Yui.

\- 6 MOIS DE RETENUE ET 100 POINTS EN MOINS POUR SERPENTARD, hurla Rogue.

Celui-ci alla arranger les dégât causé à sa salle de classe, et il renvoya les élèves dans leurs dortoirs. Harry s'approcha de Yui pendant qu'elle boudait.

\- Tu sais que les serpentard t'en veulent pour leur faire perdre 250 point dès le premier jour, dit-il avec ton moqueur.

\- Je m'en fiche mais comme même 6 mois de retenue il exagère j'ai rien fait.

\- Tu as fait exploser une salle de classe je te le rappelle, même Seamus et Neville ont jamais réussi.

La fujoshi attrapa le survivant et le ramena dans une salle de classe vide et elle ferma la porte.

\- Ils font qu'on commence le plan de Sevy x Siri, déclara-t-elle déterminée.

\- Euh mais tu veux qu'on retrouve comment Pettigrow ?, demanda le héro.

\- Je peux demander au Serpentard de me mettre en relation avec Voldy, proposa la fujoshi.

\- Tu vas vraiment croire qu'ils vont accepter après cette journée ?

\- Ta Gueule, ils vont rien me refuser ou sinon ils le regretterons, dit-elle d'une manière démoniaque.

\- Bon je te fais confiance mais je te prévient que Voldy est vraiment dangereux.

\- C'est pour ça que tu vas m'accompagner !

\- MAIS CA NE VAS PAS LA TETE, TU VEUX QUE JE MEURS !

\- Mais non, je suis qu'on a rien a craindre, le yaoi nous protègera !

Harry se frappa la tête plusieurs fois contre le mur, sa meilleure amie allait vraiment le tuer en fait. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça, il décida de quitter la pièce en laissant la folle avec ses idées complètement folles puis il persécuta une personne et vit le nouveau Jason Parker.

\- Excuse-moi je ne regardais devant moi, s'excusa le survivant.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit Jason, en fait on devrait se dépêcher le cours Métamorphose va commencé.

\- Oui tu as raison.

Ils dirigèrent vers la salle de classe mais Jason débuta la conversation.

\- Est-ce que tu joue au Quidditch ?

\- Oui en tant que attrapeur et toi ?

\- Je suis poursuiveur mais je me débrouille bien en tant que attrapeur aussi, dit-il en bombant le torse.

\- J'en doute pas, rigola Harry.

Il rigolèrent un moment puis ils entendirent quelqu'un gueuler.

\- SAC A MERDE JE VAIS TE BUTER , PARTIR COMME CA EN ME LAISSANT DERRIER !

\- Oh merde, COURS JASON !

\- Heins mais pourquoi ?, demanda le dit Jason en suivant un Harry complètement paniquer.

\- POUR TA VIE !

Harry prit le bras du nouveau puis courant pour sa vie. Ils se rendirent dans la salle de métamorphose. Ils entrèrent et Harry ferma la porte pour pas que la furie qui lui sert d'amie ne le tue.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer Harry ?

\- Euh comment dire la jeune fille qui nous a poursuivit voulez à ma peau.

\- Et pourquoi tu la larguais ?

\- Non je ne sors même pas avec elle, c'est ma meilleure amie mais elle est folle, regarde qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ce matin.

\- Ah je vois, rigola Parker.

\- Messieurs le cours va commencer, dit le professeur McGonnagal.

Jason se mis à coté de Simon et Harry à coté de Ron. La furie arriva dans la salle complètement essoufflé.

\- Miss Yamada mettez-vous à coté de Miss Granger voulez-vous d'accord.

Le cours se passa relativement bien sauf que Yui a transformé Hermione en lapin.

Yui rejoignit la salle commune de serpentard qui était vachement classe. Elle prit son téléphone portable puis regarda un messages qu'elle avait reçu. Elle souria en le voyant. Puis se dirigea vers le prince des Serpentard.

-Draco, je peux te demander un service ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux sale sang de bourbe !?

\- Eh m'insulte pas espèce d'imbécile heureux.

\- Eh pourquoi, je dois te rappeler que tu nous a fait 250 points à toi toute seule.

\- C'est de l'histoire ancienne ça, bon je veux que tu me mettent en relation avec Voldemort.

\- Je le savais tu es folle. Mais d'accord je te mettrais en relation avec lui.

\- Merci tu es vraiment chou, dit-elle en le faisant un câlin.

 ** _Aéroport de Londre_**

Deux jeunes hommes de 20 ans, le premier jeune homme avait des yeux bleu électrique et des cheveux noire profond, il faisait 1m87 et le second plus petit que l'autre envron 1m70 avait des grand yeux bruns et les cheuveux blonds. Ils venaient de sortir de l'avion du Japon. S'ils se rendirent vers la sortir de l'aéroport.

\- Est-ce que tu as appelais un Taxi Liam, demanda le grand au cheveux noire.

\- Non, Yuki c'était toi qui devait s'en occuper.

\- Ah j'avais oublié.

\- Tu es vraiment désespérant, déclara le dit Liam.

 ** _OMAKE :_**

Yui poursuivit un rat à travers l'école, les élèves qui la voyait la trouver folle. Harry lui tomba dessus et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Bah je poursuis Halmet.

\- Halmet ?, demanda Harry interloqué.

\- Le rat de Shion, c'est lui je l'ai reconnue, je suis sur que Nezumi et Shion se cachent dans l'école !

\- Tu sais quoi, je vais t'aider !

Et c'est comme ça que Yui et Harry ne vinrent pas en cours pendant 1 semaine parce que ils poursuivirent un rat.

 **Voilà Je sais c'est court mais je vais sortir le prochain chapitre demain. Et pour le Omake, la personne qui m'a proposé ça vas se reconnaître. Bon à demain alors.**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Guten** **Tag meine Freudinnen, bon je vais arrêter l'allemand tout de suite moi ! désolé pour l'attente alors que j'ai dis que j'allais sortir ce chapitre il y a pas mal de temps mais j'ai malheureusement procrastiné. Mais le voilà !**

 **J'ai voulais vous dire qu'il y a certaine chose que vous avez proposé dans les review qui m'ont inspiré pour faire la suite, je vous suis reconnaissante et si vous vous voulez proposer des trucs je pourrai les mettre dans l'histoire original ou dans un Omake alors n'hésitez pas :)**

 **Bon je ne vais pas vous faire chier plus longtemps et Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 10**

Yui alla dans sa chambre en laissant Malefoy et ses acolytes dans la salle commune, Blaise Zabini en grand à la peau basané se tourna vers le prince des Serpentard et dit :

\- Pourquoi as-tu accepté qu'elle rencontre la maitre Dray ?

\- Mon cher Blaise je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait ça c'est parce que vu son caractère, le maitre la tuera sans broncher.

\- Oh.. je comprend.

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du vieux fou, il y avait les nouveaux venus des Etats-Unis, Louise comme à son habitude repoussé Jason et Simon embêté Ryan.

\- Bon James, tu vas arrêter ou je t'en colle une, menaça Louise.

\- Mais Lily-Jolie-

\- Bon ça suffit, Messieurs, Madame, bon comment trouvez-vous notre époque ?

\- Et professeur, je suis surpris Harry est quelqu'un d'assez particulier, dit Remus.

\- Ouai il est plutôt bizarre, désolé Prongs mais il est vachement bizarre surtout avec cette fille à Serpentard, ajouta Sirius.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils sont bizarre mais je les trouvent plutôt sympa, dit Lily.

\- Bon je vous ai convoqué c'est pas pour ça mais pour vous dire que nous avons un nouveau visiteurs du passé.

\- Qui est-il professeur ?, demanda Remus.

\- Regulus Black.

\- HEIN ?! Reg est ici ?, demanda Sirius.

\- Oui, il est dans la salle sur demande pour l'instant mais il sera comme votre époque votre frère Sirius. bon vous pouvez disposer.

Dans les couloirs du 7eme étage, notre chère Yui attendais la venue de Harry. Celui-ci vint en retard.

\- TU ES EN RETARD, criai Yui.

\- Désolé, j'ai croisé une veille dame qui avez besoin d'aide donc je l'ai ai-

\- TU MENS !

\- j'ai une sensation de déjà vu pas toi ?

\- oui mais on s'en fout, le petit shota 2.0 accepter qu'on rencontre le serpent mégalo, annonça-t-elle dans le plus grand des calmes.

\- Okey mais comment veux-tu sortir de l'école sans que le glucosé au citron le sache.

\- Il n'y a pas une truc magique qui nous téléportés ?

\- Oui il y a les réseaux de cheminé mais à l'école ils ont surveillé et il y a les porteloins mais il faut une autorisation il y a..

\- Il y a quoi ?, demanda Yui impatiente.

\- Il y a les elfes de maisons qui peuvent nous faire transplaner sans que personne le sache.

\- C'est super mais c'est quoi les elfes de maison ?

Dans la salle commune de la maison la plus courageuse de Poudlard, se trouva la préfète des gryffondor qui discuta avec Ron.

\- Ron tu ne trouve pas Harry bizarre depuis que cette fille est venu ?

\- Hermione tu as oublié que Harry est tout le temps bizarre.

Miss Ginny vient s'incrusté dans la conversation pour nous faire par de son opinion,

\- Je crois que Hermione a raison, cette fille est à Serpentard elle le manipule surement pour vous-savez-qui.

\- Mais non, elle a vécu dans le monde moldu et elle n'a pas le profil de mangemort, Ginny tu es juste jalouse et en plus elle et Harry se connaisse depuis longtemps, déclara Ronny.

\- Raison de plus !

\- Bon moi je vais descendre dans la grande salle pour aller manger j'ai faim !

\- Tu ne pense qu'à manger Ronald, dit la miss-je-sais-tout.

Le petit groupe de lion descendis dans la Grande Salle et s'installa à leurs table habituel, Harry vint avec un petit aire exaspéré.

\- Un problème Harry ?

\- Oh vous allez voir bientôt, grommela-t-il.

Il s'assirent et le Grand Vieux Fou se leva.

\- J'ai une annonce à vous faire, nous allons acceuillir un nouvel infirmier pour qu'il aide Mrs Popfresh mais pour une raison personnel il n'a pu venir hier. Je vous présente Liam Maxwell et son ami Yuki Yamada.

\- QUOI ENCORE UN MAIS VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE MEURS C'EST CA ? JE VOUS LE JURE QUE SI IL EST COMME SA SOEUR JE ME SUICIDE !, hurla Sevy-chan.

Yuki regarda choqué le professeur de potion et puis regarda Yui et dit :

\- ESPECE DE FOLLE CA FAIT MEME PAS UN JOURS QUE TU ES LA ET TU FAIS DES CONNERIES !

\- Mais j'ai rien fait, se défendis sa sœur.

\- C'est vrai Harry ?, demanda-t-il en se retournant vers se dernier.

\- Elle ment, dit-il en souriant.

\- SALE TRAITRE !

\- TAISEZ-VOUS IMMEDIATEMENT OU JE VOUS LE JURE QUE VOUS ALLEZ LE REGRETTEZ DE VOTRE VIE, hurla Liam légerment en colère.

La douce voix de Liam avait comme effet radical envers nos trois perturbateurs, ils s'assirent gentillement et Liam reprit :

\- Vous pouvez continuer professeur Dumbledore.

\- Merci jeune homme, dit-il déstabilisé, bon et je vous présente Raphael Brock qui était malade hier dinc il fera sa répartition maintenant.

Un jeune homme d'environ 13 ans aux cheveux blond et au yeux amende on pouvait voir la grande ressemblance avec son frère. Il s'assit sur le tabouret ont lui mis le Choixpeaux qui hurla directement.

\- SERPENTARD !

Celui-ci se mit à la table des serpentard avec un sourire mais il ne sait pas ce qu'il l'attend. les élèves se mirent à manger en quand il eurent finis, ils allèrent en direction de leur dortoir sauf nos deux yaoiste. Yui et Harry allaient en direction des appartements de Liam et de Yuki. Ils toquèrent et un Yuki avec le T-shirt d'Hatsune Miku ouvrit la porte.

\- Salut les gosses qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Je rêve ou c'est un T-shirt d'Hatsune Miku ?, demanda sa sœur.

\- Non tu ne rêve pas et c'est parce que Monsieur Yuki est fan d'Hatsune Miku qu'on est arrivé un jour en retard ! Il voulait aller voir son concert, dit Liam.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mal d'être fan d'Hastune Miku, mais moi je préfère Kaito personnellement, déclara notre cher fudanshi.

\- HARRY JE T'AIME, pleura Yuki en sautant dans ses bras, tu es seul qui me défend face à ses brutes.

\- Oh pauvre chou ne pleure pas, réconforta Harry sous le regard hilare de Yui et le regard exaspéré de Liam.

Liam déconcerté face à l'attitude de son meilleur ami, invita poliment aux adolescents de s'asseoir et leur donna du chocolat chaud.

\- Bon qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?, demanda Liam.

\- On voulait vous voir, en faite vous êtes des sorciers ?

\- Oui mais nous sommes allés dans une école sorcière au Japon, répondit Yui.

\- Mais pourquoi tu me rien dit ?, demanda la fujoshi.

\- Papa me l'a interdit, il ne voulais pas que tu fasses n'importe quoi avec la magie.

\- Euh mais moi ?, demanda à son tour Harry.

\- Parce que Ryry-chérie je ne voulais pas, bon changeons de sujet alors c'est comment Poudlard ?

\- Horrible depuis que ta sœur est venue surtout chez les Serpentard!

\- Yui tu pourrais te tenir plus tranquille, gronda Liam.

\- D'accord, bouda Yui.

\- Et dans ton coté mon petit Ryry ?, demanda la voix enjoué du grand frère de la tarée.

\- Pas top j'ai la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami sur le cul et ça commence à me faire chier !

\- Oh mais tu te trouve une petite amie et le tour est joué, proposa Yuki.

\- Tu crois qu'on peut trouver une petite amie d'un coup de baguette, dit Liam.

\- Et en plus tout Poudlard croit que je suis cinglé !

\- Ah merde, dit Yuki.

Yuki se mit à réfléchir puis il trouva la solution parfaite.

\- Eureka je serai ton petit-ami !

On pouvais voir le visage choqué de Liam, l'hémorragie nasal de Yui et de la mine réfléchit d'Harry.

\- Mmmmh pourquoi pas, dit Harry.

\- Mais ça ne vas pas, Harry ne te laisse aller dans son jeu ça ne vas te rapporter que des problèmes, prévient Liam.

\- Allez accepte en plus tu verras ça tête de choqué je suis sur que ça sera drôle.

\- D'accord j'accepte, dit Harry avec un sourire sadique.

\- YAOI !

Les trois hommes se retournèrent vers Yui qui était aux anges.

\- Je t'ai prévenu viens pas pleurer après, dit l'infirmier en soupirant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sur que tout vas bien se passer, rassura le fan d'Hatsune Miku.

\- Bon on vas partir j'emmène Yui avec moi, dit le Survivant.

Harry et Yui (qui était toujours dans les vapes après avoir la mise en couple de son frère et Harry), retournèrent dans le dortoir respectif. Le lendemain matin Harry et ses amis était en train de prendre le petit déjeuné. A son habitude Ginny dragué Harry et Yuki qui était assis à la table des professeur avec un sourire qui représenté rien de bon, il se leva et il alla vers Harry et dit d'une voix forte :

\- Ryry-Chèrie comment ça va ? en le câlinant.

\- Bien et toi Yuki-chan, dit Harry en jouant le jeu.

\- Bien mieux si tu pouvais dire à fausse rousse de ne plus te toucher ou sinon je la tue.

\- Tu as entendu Ginny ?, demanda Harry avec un aire innocent.

\- MAIS HARRY EST A MOI T'ES QUI TOI ?

\- Son petit-ami, répondis L'ainé de la famille Yamada.

\- HARRY C'EST VRAI ?, demanda Ginny qui était au bord la crise de nerf.

\- Oui.

\- JE SUIS SUR QUE C'EST FAUX C'EST PAS POSSIBLE.

\- Tu veux une preuve ? alors t'en aura.

Yuki se retourna vers Harry et l'embrassa dans tout la grande Salle ou le regard choqué de Ron, d'Hermione, nos amis voyageurs dans le temps et celle de Ginny qui sanglotait.

 **Enfin finis j'espère que ça vous a plus et review please !**


	12. Chapitre 11

Hello mes petits trolls, voici le chapitre 11. Il y a des choses que je vais clarifier pour les personnes qui n'ont pas compris. Harry N'EST PAS GAY mais fait semblant mais je n'ai pas cette petit mise en scène pour rien, elle va servir pour déroulement de l'histoire. Et aussi je vous prévient cette va partir en couille le plus totale. ( Et non je n'ai pas consommer de drogue pour les choses qui vont arrivés XD )

Bonne lecture !!

Précédent chapitre :

Yuki se retourna vers Harry et l'embrassa dans tout la grande Salle ou le regard choqué de Ron, d'Hermione, nos amis voyageurs dans le temps et celle de Ginny qui sanglotait.

Chapitre 11 :

Dans la grande Salle, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Les élèves et les professeurs étaient choqués par ce qu'ils voyaient. Yuki s'éloigna d'Harr une fois que le baiser fut terminer. Il avait un gros sourire contrairement à Harry qui était choqué.

\- Voilà la preuve, bon je vais m'en aller. A plus, mon petit canard en sucre ! S'exclama Yuki en se dirigeant vers la porte de la Grande Salle.

Il partit, en laissant le petit groupe dans un choc. On pouvait Yui prendre des tas de photos pendant le laps du baiser.

-Pourquoi je n'ai pas écouter Liam. Pensa Harry.

\- Dit mon pote. Pourquoi tu nous a pas dit que t'était gay ?? Et que t'avais un copain ??

\- Euh...

\- Oh vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux !!!!

\- Euh...

\- Harry pourquoi tu ne l'avais pas dit !!

\- Euh...

Toute la table des rouges or bombarder le pauvre Harry de questions. Il fit un contact visuel avec Yui. Elle comprit qu'elle devait sauver son meilleur ami.

\- T'INQUIETE PAS HARRY JE VAIS TE SAUVER !!!! APRES AVOIR BOUFFER MA BOUFFE BIEN SUR !!

\- TU FAIS PASSER LA BOUFFE AVANT MOI SALE TRAITRESSE !!!

\- LA BOUFFE C'EST LA VIE !!

\- DITES VOUS ARRETEZ DE HURLER SVP !!!! Hurla Draco.

\- TA GUEULE LA POUPE BARBIE !!, hurlèrent en même temps nos deux fan de Yaoi.

\- C'est quoi une barbie ???

\- TU ME TA LA METTRE TA BARBIE !!

\- FERMEZ VOS GUEULES BANDE DE SALE GOSSE !!!! Hurla Liam.

Yui et Harry fermèrent leurs gueule. ( Merci Liam) Mais Harry profita que les élèves de sa maison soit occupé à regarder Liam pour fuir. Il alla à recherche de ce cher Yuki. Quand il a trouvé sa future victime, il le poursuit.

\- VIENS LA ENFOIRE DE KIKOU !!!!!!

\- Attend. Je vais te dire pourquoi je t'ai embrassé devant toute la grande salle, dit Yuki.

\- T'as intérêt à avoir une excellente explication. J'était d'accord de jouer le petit-ami mais je n'étais pas d'accord pour un putain de baiser.

\- C'était pour rendre Liam jaloux, chuchota Yuki en rougissant, Je suis amoureux de lui depuis 5 ans mais il ne m'a jamais remarqué alors je me suis dit si je t'embrasser devant lui ça le fera réagir.

\- YAOI !!!! cria Harry en saignant du nez. Je vais t'aider à le mettre dans ton lit, reprit-il avec les yeux rempli d'étoile.

\- Si tu le dis, dit le fan d'Hatsune Miku pas du tout rassuré.

\- Bon je vais en cours, chantonna Harry.

Harry alla en DFCM en sautillant. IL AVAIT UN NOUVEAU SHIP ! Il était heureux, arrivé dans sa salle de classe il remarqua que Ron et Hermione le regarder bizarrement.

\- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage, demanda le survivant.

\- Pourquoi tu nous avais pas dit que tu était gay ? Et en couple ?, demanda Hermione.

\- Euh..

 _Bon trouve l'excuse qui tue !!_

\- J'avais peur de votre réaction, murmura Harry.

 _J'ai bien fait de regarder en tant de Yaoi ! je suis un excellent acteur en plus._

\- Mais on ne vas pas te juger tu es notre ami, dit Ron.

\- Mer-

Harry fut coupé par une grenouille sauvage. En effet on pouvait voir que le nouveau Professeur DFCM est rentré dans la salle de classe.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle avec une voix de fillette.

\- Bonjour, dirent deux élèves.

\- Non tout le monde ensemble " Bonjour Professeur Ombrage"

\- Bonjour Professeur Ombrage, dirent les élèves.

\- Bonjour le Crapaud, dit Yui.

\- ENCORE VOUS !!

\- Bah ouais je suis élève ici je vous le rappel, dit Yui.

\- Je vous prévient si vous dites une seul remarque désobligeante je vous vire, menaça le Crapaud.

\- D'accord, dit Yui en levant les bras en signe de Paix.

\- Bien sortez vos livres et lisez le premier chapitre mais cela mettez vous en groupe ( **je sais que ce n'est pas la même chose que dans les livres mais je voulais innover un peu** )

Le Crapaud fit les groupe par chance Hermione était avec Louise, Simon avec Jason, Yui et Harry mais malheureusement Ron avec Draco.

\- Professeur je ne peux pas être avec Weasley !

\- Même chose pour moi, dit Ron.

\- Vous le serez et tout le long de l'année.

\- MERDE ! cria Ron

\- 5 point en moins à Gryffondore.

Les élèves se mirent en binôme. Les élèves les plus sérieux se mirent au travail, Harry et Yui était en train de discuter.

\- Bon ce soir on vas rendre visite à Voldy.

\- Je n'arrive pas y croire que je vais mourir vierge, dit Harry débité.

\- Mais non tu débloque. Bon t'a remarqué que le Rouquin et La Barbie sont proches.

\- Hein ?!

\- Regarde les. Ca se voit qu'ils se dévorent du regard.

Harry commença à observer sa Némésis et Son meilleur ami et il pouvait voir que Draco avait rougi, il supposé que Ron a du dire quelque chose de gênant mais de loin la scène ressemblé à un Tsundere et son crush.

\- Putain t'as raison, chuchota Harry.

\- J'ai toujours raison mon petit Kouhai. Bon on a un nouveau un ship dans notre liste.

Mais avant de dire plus sur le future couple, la leçon était terminé. Le reste de la journée ce passa à peu près correctement et le soir fut venu. Harry attendait devant la salle commune de Serpentard.

\- Putain ils prennent leurs temps, pesta Harry.

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit sur une Yui cosplayé en Sebastian dans Black Bulter et un Draco Malefoy fatigué.

\- C'est quoi ce cosplay et OU TU L'AS ACHETE ?

\- Sur Amazone bon bref on y vas ?

\- Oui parce que j'ai froid là.

\- Miny, appela Draco.

Un Crac se fit entendre dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard et un elf de maison apparu.

\- Oui maître Draco ? Demanda Miny.

\- Putain 'Ry c'est quoi ce truc ?

\- Bah c'est un elfe de maison.

\- Bon on n'y va ? Demanda le blond.

Les Yaoiste se rapprochèrent d'elfe et de la Tsundere. Ils tranplanèrent dans le manoir Riddle.

\- Jolie la baraque, dit Yui.

\- J'arrive pas y croire que nous sommes dans le manoir de Voldy.

\- Venez par ici, dit Draco en partant en direction du seigneur des ténèbres.

Les deux imbéciles heureux ( Harry/Yui: QUI EST L'IMBÉCILE HEUREUX ?!? Moi: Personne') suivirent Draco. Le Tsundere frappa à la porte et en ayant aucune réponse. Yui décida d'ouvrir la porte.

On vit quelque chose à laquelle on ne s'y attendait pas. MAIS VRAIMENT PAS !!

Voldy avait repris sa beauté et ne ressemblait plus du tout à un serpent mal luné mais un beau gosse. La chose la plus choquante c'est qu'il portait un putain cosplay Grenouille et lisez Junjou Romantica.

HEINNN ??!!?!

LA SUITE DANS LE PROCHAIN ÉPISODE !


	13. Chapitre 12

**Mesdame et Messieurs (je doute fortement que des mecs lisent ma fic et si par les plus grands des hasard il y en a. MANIFESTEZ-VOUS !) voici le chapitre tant attendu !**

 **Mais d'abord un récapitulatif.**

 **Harry est un otaku et un fudanshi. Un jour, les Dursley sortent pour la soirée. Yui décide de se taper l'incruste dans la maison des Dursley et Harry et Yui font une soirée manga (Dramatical Murder). Mais les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix interrompent cette joyeuse soirée. Harry est emmené au QG. Pendant une dispute entre son parrain et son professeur il s'imagine des scène coquins entre eux, Rogue étant un excellent Legimens il a pu voir l'esprit de Harry. Il lui demande des explications que Harry fournit. Mais Harry demande des questions osés au Professeur et pendant toutes les vacances d'été. À la rentrée lors du banquet de Bienvenu, Harry apperçoit des nouveaux dont Yui. Au point de vue de Yui on peut voir que sa famille n'est pas moldue mais sorcière, son père l'a jugé trop immature pour la magie. Elle a donc fait sa rentrée à Poudlard avec des Mystérieux élèves venus des Etat-Unis. Yui et Harry se mettent en tête de mettre en couple Severus et Sirius et Yui a un plan mais pour cela il faut innocenter Sirius. Elle demande à Draco de la mettre en contact avec Voldemort et le blondinet accepte. Le premier jour de cours, Yui par miracle arrive à faire exploser la salle de classe de Potion avec un Kinder Buenos et elle fait perdre à Serpentard 250 point. Dans la même journée Harry et elle décide d'utiliser les elfes de maison pour sortir de Poudlard. Dans le bureau du directeur les mystérieux élèves sont des voyageurs dans le temps et un autre voyageur dans le temps est venu. Lors du diner, Dumbledore nous présent un nouvel infirmier et un ami à lui, Liam Maxwell et Yuki Yamada, et un nouvel élève, Raphael Brock. Yui et Harry vont visiter Liam et Yuki, Harry se plaint de Ginny. Yuki en étant un bon ami demande à Harry de faire semblant d'être son petit ami. Dans la grande salle, Harry se fait encore harceler par Ginny et Yuki décide d'entrer en action. Yuki embrasse Harry devant tout Poudlard. Harry furieux court après Yuki mais celui-ci lui donne la véritable raison de ce baiser mais aussi de sa proposition d'une fausse relation, Harry accepte avec de l'aider. En DCFM, Harry et Yui sont binômes et remarquent que Draco et Ron vont bien ensemble et décide eux aussi de les mettre ensemble. Le soir venu Yui, Harry, Draco vont dans la demeure du Seigneur des Ténèbres puis découvre que Voldemort n'est pas ce qu'on croyait.**

 **Voilà un récapitulatif vite fait !**

 **Chapitre 12**

... _Il y a quelqu'un ?_

.. _Personne._

... _Les pauvres. Ils sont encore sous le choc._

Suite la découverte de la scène qui figea nos trois compères. Voldemort ou Voldy pour les intimes rougit essaya de cacher le manga derrière son dos et se lança un sortilège pour changer de vêtement. Ses habits sont maintenant constitués d'une robe de sorcier noir et prit son regard de serpent.

\- Draco qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Surtout avec Potter et cette inconnue, demanda froidement le seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Heu... Je... Ils... Nous... Comment dire..., dit notre Tsundere.

\- Je connais encore les pronoms de conjugaison Draco. Maintenant répond-moi, exigea Voldy.

\- OH PUTAIN DE MERDE SA MÈRE LA P*E, hurla Harry sous le choc de voir son ennemi partager la même passion que lui.

-Hey Harry. Pourquoi tu ne m'as dit que ton seigneur des ténèbres était un Yaoiste, demanda Yui avec les yeux pleins d'étoile.

Harry était à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Il n'arrivait pas y croire. Il regarda Tom dans les yeux et parla :

\- Est-ce bien Junjou Romantica que j'ai vu ?

\- Non. Je ne sais de quoi tu parles ? C'était... un livre de magie noir.

\- Tu mens... TU MENS ! MAINTENANT EXPLIQUE POURQUOI TU PORTAIS UN PUTAIN COSPLAY GRENOUILLE ET TU LISAIS DU YAOI ?!

\- Euh... ben... je suis tombé par hasard, avoua Tom-chan.

\- Et quand ? Demanda Harry.

\- Il y a quelques années...

\- Je crois que je l'aime bien ton pote Harry, dit Yui en souriant.

\- Oh putain. Je suis trop choqué je crois que je vais m'évanouir, dit Harry tout blanc.

\- QUELQU'UN M'EXPLIQUE QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ? hurla Draco.

\- Ta gueule la Tsundere. On n'a pas besoin de tes putains de cris, dit froidement Harry.

Tout le monde restait en silence. On attendait que quelqu'un parle mais personne. En fait oui, Yui voulait parler mais Harry l'en empêcher.

\- Bon... Draco tu peux dégager deux minutes.

Draco hocha la tête puis sortit de la pièce. Les trois fans du Yaoi se regardèrent.

\- Bon on va te poser des questions. Première question : Qui a gagné les mondiales de patinage artistique dans Yuri on Ice, demanda Yui.

\- Yui t-

\- Yuri Plisetsky.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Harry sous le choc.

\- Ben c'est Yuri on ice, répondit Tom-chan.

\- On dirai que je suis dans un putain de mon parallèle, dit Harry.

\- Et vous, Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon manoir ?

\- Ben on voulait que tu nous livres Peter Pettigros, déclara Yui.

\- C'est hors de question, c'est un espion indispensable pour mes plans.

\- Même si c'est pour le Yaoi ?

\- Vous voulez que je vous le livre quand ?

\- Tu acceptes ? demanda Harry.

\- Si c'est pour le Yaoi bien sûr. Mais c'est qui que vous voulez mettre ensemble ?

\- Severus Rogue et Sirius Black, répondit Harry.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ! Ils se détestent ! S'exclama Tom.

\- Oui mais on les voit bien ensemble. Alors tu nous aides ?

\- À une seule condition, je veux savoir tout le déroulement du plan !

\- D'accord, dit Harry et Yui à l'unisson.

\- Bon maintenant dégager !

\- Attends tu pourrais nous aider pour deux autres couples ?

\- lesquels ?

\- Ronald Weasley et Draco Malfoy. Yuki Yamada et Liam Maxwell.

\- Je connais le premier future couple mais pas le deuxième.

Harry et Yui se regardèrent et expliquèrent toute la situation à Tom. Celui-ci les regarda avec compréhension.

\- Je comprends la situation. Je vous livrerai Peter demain sans faute. Maintenant vous devrez retournez à Poudlard avant que le vieux fou s'en aperçoive.

\- OUI CHEF !

Nos deux gamins insupportables sortirent de la chambre pour aller rejoindre Draco qui attendais dans le Hall sans lui donner aucune explication, ils repartirent à Poudlard avec un sourire plaqué aux lèvres. Le lendemain matin, un coli rose bonbon arriva à Poudlard, curieux Dumbledore l'ouvrit et découvrit avec stupéfaction le corps de Peter Pettigros. Dans les semaines qui suivirent Sirius était complètement blanchi et maintenant il pouvait sortir de chez lui sans que les aurores lui courent après. Comme prévu Harry et Yui communiquèrent le déroulement du plan à Tom-chan.

Le début du mois d'octobre se passait bien si on m'était le coté le fait que Yui avait fait perdre à Serpentard plus de 300 points. Hermione Granger alias le rat de bibliothèque cherchait Harry qui était caché dans la château. Elle décida d'aller le chercher dans son dortoir mais malheureusement ne le trouva pas. Mais elle pouvait clairement voir que ses affaires étaient vraiment désordonnées. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter cela, elle commença à ranger mais en tirant un de vêtement elle remarqua un livre tombé. Curieuse de nature, elle le prit et vit que c'était un de ses manga de malheur. Elle commença à le feuilleter et vit que ça parlait de Romance entre fille, elle lit le livre et commençait gentiment à apprécier surtout les scènes un peu holé holé. Quand elle eut enfin terminé avec une hémorragie nasale, elle pensa :

\- _JE VEUX ENCORE EN LIRE !_

Elle fouilla les affaires de son meilleur ami et elle trouva une collection complète. Elle se promit intérieurement de les rendre après les avoir lus. En sortant de la chambre des garçons elle tomba nez à nez avec Louise alias Lily.

\- Qu'es-tu fais ici ? Et c'est quoi ces livres ?

\- - Heu je recherchais Harry pour qu'il me prête ces livres, dit-elle.

C'était un demi-mensonge comme vous l'aurez deviné mais Hermione se sentit un peu honteuse.

\- Je peux voir ces fameux livres ?

\- Heu… comment dire…

Louise ne laissa pas le temps à Hermione de s'expliquer qu'elle prit un livre et commença à le lire. Au fil de sa lecture on pouvait voir différentes expressions sur le visage de Lily. Au début du choc après de l'embarras puis de l'intérêt. Elle se retourna vers Hermione et dit :

\- T'en aurais d'autre ?

\- Pleins.

\- Qu'est qu'on attend ?

Et c'est ainsi que Lily Evans et Hermione Granger sont devenus des fans de Yuri. Dans un coin reculé dans le château de Poudlard Fred et George Weasley se retrouvèrent face à leur investisseur dans leur futur magasin de farce et attrape et sa meilleure amie.

\- Mon cher Harry..

\- Ma chère Yui…

\- Que nous vaut votre visite…

\- Est-ce que vous aurez besoin de notre service ?

\- Oui, nous voulons faire une blague à Sevy-kun, commença Harry.

\- Et nous aurons besoin de vous, continua Yui.

\- En quoi nous pouvons vous aider ? demandèrent les jumeaux à l'unisson.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas que Rogue sera vraiment très sexy en tenu de Maid ? demanda Harry avec un léger sourire pervers.

Les jumeaux en ayant compris ce que leur presque petit frère voulait dire eurent un sourire démonique.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de Potion.

\- Pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, murmura notre Sevy-Kun.

 **Enfin fini, bon j'espère que ça vous plus ! Et n'oubliez une petite Review.**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Hello comment allez-vous ? Je peux vous dire que ces dernières semaines étaient une véritable catastrophe ! ( EXAMEN !)**

 **Bon je ne vous fait pas chier avec mes histoires et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **WARNING ! SCENE WTF ! POUR LES ÂMES SENSIBLES NE PAS LIRE ! Et non je ne me drogue pas !**

 **Chapitre 1** 3

Severus AKA Sevy-kun était violement plaqué contre la table des Gryffondor par Sirius qui l'embrasser sauvagement. Sirius glissa sa main sous la robe de Maid de Sevy-kun et carresa sensuellement sa cuisse. Pendant ce temps Tom et Harry chantaient "Au claire de lune" au fonds de la grande salle alors qui étaient à moitié bourré. Dans un autre coté Draco AKA la Tsundere était en train d'avouer son amour à Ron. Les Poussoufles se sont transformé en délinquant japonais on ne sait comment était en train de prendre les profs en otages, Lily et Hermione étaient en train de regarder un Hetai version Yuri au milieu de la grande salle, Dolores Ombrage se trouvait en prison et Yuki était en train de faire un concert avec une des chansons de Hatsune Miku.

Moi la voix off ou la narratrice appelez-moi comme vous voulez. Je vais essayer de vous expliquer la situation le plus clairement possible et vous vous doutez surement du coupable de tous ceux-ci.

Bon tous ça à commencer il y a quatre jours, Yui et Harry avait demander à Fred et George de l'aide pour rendre Sevy-kun plus mignon qui ne l'est. Fred et George avait promit de faire le nécessaire pour cette petite blague. Yui et Harry se dirigèrent vers la chambre des secrets, Harry l'avait aménagé pour que ça soit leur QG. Ils arrivèrent et Tom les attendez ( il était en train de regarder SNK ).

\- Alors vous avez négocier avec les jumeaux Weasley ? demanda Voldy.

\- Ouai et ils ont gentiment accepté de nous aider, dit Harry en se laissant tombé sur un pouf.

\- Bon c'est quoi la suite du plan ? demanda Voldy tout en mangeant des chips.

\- On doit faire virer Ombrage et influencer le vieux fou pour qu'il engage Sirius ! déclara fièrement Yui.

\- Et comme ça Sevy et Siri vont être collègue ! continua Harry.

\- La Robe de Maid "très sexy" entrera en action, termina Yui.

\- Je vois mais pour Ombrage laissez-moi faire !

\- Tu es sur Tom ? Je te rappel que Personne n'est sur que tu es bien vivant, dit Harry.

\- T'inquiète gamin. Je te rappel que je suis le seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Bon d'accord.

Après cette conversation terminé, Harry et Tom discutèrent du dernière épisode de MHA* pendant que Yui les observait avec un drole de regard. Vous sentez les ennuis arrivés ? Pendant ce temps au 12 square Grimmauld, notre Sirius national s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il se préparait pour une sortie sans que le Ministère le chasse. Il a décidé d'aller en boite et de draguer les nanas et pour se changer les idées, grace à Nymphadora, qui lui avait trouvé les vêtements adéquat pour sortir. Il se dirigea vers une boite de nuit populaire au plein milieu de Londres et bien sur il embarqua Remus avec lui.

\- Sirius, tu n'es pas sérieux. Je te rappel que les mangemorts courts toujours.

\- Tu crois qu'on va croiser des mangemorts dans une boite de nuit moldu.

\- Oui mais-

\- Oh tait-toi Lunard ou sinon tu deviendra plus coincé que servilus.

\- Sirius ! Donne lui un peu de respect, nous sommes plus étudiants !

\- T'es chiant. Ah tiens nous sommes arrivés !

Ils rentrèrent et voyait une certaine bonne ambiance qui émergé de la soirée plus immédiatement à Sirius. Celui-ci traina Remus jusqu'à une table ou deux jeunes femmes étaient assises.

\- Bonsoir mesdames, mon ami et moi, nous nous demandions si nous pouvions rester en votre compagnie, dit Sirius avec un sourire ravageur.

Les deux gloussèrent avec les joues qui devenait rouge.

\- Mais bien sur, mon chou, dit la femme avec les cheveux blonds.

Les deux derniers Maraudeur restèrent une bonne partie de la soirée avec ses deux jeunes femmes. Alors que Sirius allait conclure quelque chose se passa. Un homme d'environ une trentaine d'année était venu à leur table pour servir les boissons. On pouvait comparer cet homme avec un dieu grec, Sirius sans se rendre compte le mater sans vergogne et surtout son cul. La jeune femme s'en était aperçu, le gifla et sortit de table suivit de son amie. On ne sait pas si cet accident est bénéfique ou pas pour Sirius Black.

Dans les dortoirs des Pousouffles, Zena Miller, une élève de première année en avait marre. Aujourd'hui encore on l'avait insulté de fragile et de cracmol ! Elle soupira, la maison Pousouffles avec la réputation d'une maison de victime, c'était injuste. Plusieurs des ces camarades de sa maison avaient le même problème qu'elle. Elle décida de faire un tour pour se changer les idées, mais en se promenant dans les couloires elle percuta quelqu'un. Elle a immédiatement reconnu la personne devant elle. C'était Yui Yamada, la nouvelle sortit de nul part et qui avait fait assez de dégâts.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda la fujoshi.

\- En fait non ça ne va pas. J'en ai marre que les gens nous perscute parce que nous sommes de Pousouffle !

\- Mais je voulais savoir si je t'ai fait mal. Je m'en fout de tes histoires personnels, dit Yui.

\- Pourquoi c'est nous la maison victime ! C'est vrai quoi nous sommes quand même la maison de la loyauté et du travail ! Alors, pourquoi nous sommes traités ainsi ?

\- Mais je t'ai dit que je m'en fichait ! T'es sourde ma parole !

\- Je prendrai n'importe quel conseil qui pourrai nous aider !

\- AAHHH J'EN AI MARRE ! Tiens ce DVD, c'est un anime. Il s'appelle The Rebell, il pourrait t'aider mais maintenant ARRETE DE FAIRE CHIER !

Et Yui s'en alla en colère en laissant Zena confuse. Elle regarda le DVD qui était dans sa main. Elle courut dans son dortoir pour le regarder. Elle était ému par l'histoire, ça parlait d'une jeune fille harcelé qui avait marre et elle a décidé du jour en lendemain de faire payer à toutes les personnes qui ont un jour pu lui faire du mal. Elle était devenu plus forte et plus courageuse ! Puis Zena eu une idée de génie ! Elle descendit à salle commune pour faire un discours qui chamboulera l'histoire.

\- Mes chers camarades ! J'ai quelque chose à dire et je voudrai votre attention !

Quand elle eu l'attention de tous ces camarades, elle commença son discours.

\- Comme vous l'avez remarqué nous somme tous les jours rabaisser, persécuter, insulter et plein d'autres choses. Tous cela pourquoi parce que nous sommes membres de la maison Pousouffles pour les autres maisons nous sommes les fragiles de Poudlard. Des élève sans intérêts c'est pour cela que tous ça doit changer. Pourquoi nous laissez faire ? Pourquoi pas ce défendre ? Nous devons changer cette image de notre maison. Soyez avec moi changeons l'image d'élèves gentils qui donnent volontier leurs devoirs aux autres pour être gentils en élèves rebelle, dangereux et surtout respecter ! Alors qui est avec moi !

On ne sait pas comment une élève de première année a pu réussir un tel exploit et maintenant toute la maison était maintenant derrière la jeune Zena et c'était ainsi que la maison Pousouffle changea radicalement.

Le Lendemain, le Directeur sur un ton las annonça la démission forcée du Professeur Ombrage (Merci Voldy-Kun) et embauche un nouvel Professeur qui est Sirius Black en compagnie de Remus Lupin. La suite dans le prochain chapitre !

 **Je vous donnerai le suite dans la semaine si j'ai le temps. La question qu'on se pose tous comment Yui a fait pour mettre autant de bordel dans Poudlard et je le malheur de vous annoncer que ce n'est pas tout.**

 *** The Rebell je l'ai inventé.**

 ***MHA = My hero Academia.**

 **Review please :)**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Hello ! Désolé pour l'attente ' Ca fait à peu près deux trois mois que je n'ai pas posté ! Normal mon ordi était casser.**

 **Yui : Je sais que tu dormais ou lieu d'écrire !**

 **Marley : Je suis démasqué !** *s'enfuit dans un pays lointain* (il y avait aussi de ça)

 **Yui : REVIENS !**

 **PUBLICITE : Je viens de poster il n'y a pas longtemps une nouvelle fic sur Harry Potter. Elle s'appelle une _nouvelle chance_ et elle parle de Harry et Tommy qui se retrouve dans un lycée moldu. Il y a un peu de WTF dedans. (ET UNE OTAKU mais ce n'est pas Yui !)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE : 14**

\- Vous savez que Ombrage est en prison, demanda un élève à ses camarades.

\- Pourquoi elle est en prison et pourquoi on n'a pas été prévenus ?

\- Est-ce qu'il parait Ombrage a agressé sexuellement un élève de Gryffondor. Vous savez Colin Crevey.

\- QUOI ?! Mais c'est hyper grave et comment elle s'est prise ?

\- Avec le sort Imperium, ils ont retrouver Colin dans un sale état et c'est pas tout ?

\- Quoi ? il y a encore quelque chose ?

\- C'est mon père qui me l'a dit mais en fait le Professeur Ombrage est un homme.

-QUOI ?!

\- Ca expliquerai la moustache.

\- Pas Possible.

\- Mais ça sort pas d'ici. D'accord ?

\- D'accord ! dirent tous les camarades ensembles.

Le groupe d'élève que tout le monde s'en fout partirent. Yui et Harry qui écouter étaient tous simplement sur le cul.

\- Donc Ombrage était un homme depuis le début, déclara Yui.

\- Elle a, non je vais dire, Il a agressait Colin, dit Harry en état de choque.

\- OH PUTAIN DE MERDE !

\- Bordel qu'est que Tom a foutu !

\- On devrait lui demander, dit Yui en essayant de s'enlever cette vision d'horreur. Elle aime le Yaoi mais il faut pas déconner non plus.

\- Ouais. Mais il faut aller chez Sirius pour tu sais quoi.

\- Ah c'est vrai. J'allais oublié.

Nos deux compères (toujours ayant du mal a digéré la nouvelle) se rendirent dans les appartements de Sirius Sexy Black qui était actuellement le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Harry en connaissant est rentré sans aucun mal dans l'appartement et tombèrent sur un Sirius qui marcher en rond.

\- Euh... Sirius tu as un problème ?

\- Oui j'ai un gros problème, dit Sirius en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

\- Il y a quoi tu me peux tout me dire, dit son filleul.

\- Je crois que..

\- Tu crois que.., dit Harry en invitant son parrain à se déclarer.

\- Je crois que... je suis gay.

Et sait ainsi que Sirius Orion Black a mis fin à la vie de Harry Potter et Yui Yamada.

\- Euh... les enfants tout vas bien.

\- Je peux appeler l'infirmière si vous voulez.

\- QUOI ?! MAIS C'EST SUPER, hurlèrent Harry et Yui.

\- C'est officiel ! VOUS ETES FOU ! Et j'ai dit "je crois", s'exclama Sirius.

\- D'accord on vas faire un test. Je te laisse faire Yui, dit Harry.

\- D'accord. Bon Sirius, ferme les yeux et imagine le professeur Rogue et-

\- Pourquoi je devrais imaginer ce batard graisseux.

\- TU VAS FERMER TA GUEULE ET ME LAISSER PARLER, s'énerva Yui.

\- Oui, dit Sirius complètement effrayé.

\- Imagine Rogue. Sans ses affreuses robes noires mais avec une jolie robe noire en dentelle. Imagine qu'il t'appelle Maitre en gémissant. Imagine qu'il te demanda, Non, qu'il te supplie de le prendre. Imagine que tu le déshabille et imagine qu'il a des sous-vêtements en dentelle qui n'attendes seulement d'être enlever.

La petite tirade a un effet radical sur Sirius. Yui a eu un petit et fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui lui était impressionné par la performance de sa meilleure amie.

\- Bon. On vas te laisser méditer et je crois que tu auras besoin une douche froide, dit Harry en rigolant.

Dans un autre coin du château, dans un lieu lugubre. Quatre était réunies, trois dans être elle, étaient les reines des commères de Poudlard et l'autre était une de serdaigle complètement zinzin. Vous l'aurez deviné, c'est Pansy Parkison, Parvarti Patil, Lavande Brown et Luna Lovegood.

\- Bon on le fait ? demanda Patil.

\- Bien sur qu'on le fait, répondit Lavande.

\- Dès demain, tout Poudlard sera la vérité.

\- Qu'est que je fais là ? Je devrais être au Club Cherche Nargol, dit Luna.

 **Je sais que c'est un petit chapitre mais j'avais vraiment pas la tête et j'avais pas vraiment d'idée. Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu. Et n'hésiter par laisser une review :)**


End file.
